No Olvides Aquel primer Sueño
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Un nuevo mundo, un nuevo despertar,una nueva batalla, el mismo camino que deberas surcar. Eventos destinados a repetirce nuevamente, respuestas que hacen en lo profundo de tus recuerdos, para ganar deberas tener presente las consecuencias a enfrentar.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo…

Hola, ya se que deberia estarme concentrando en actualizar alguna de mis historias; pero desgraciadamente aqui estoy nuevamente con otro fic, la verdad la idea no es la original a la que deseaba presentarles, se suponia que este seria un fic de humor y romance, pero no salio asi, en cuanto empece ha escribir, nuevamente las ideas se acoplaron en mi cabeza, y esto salio.

Por lo que hoy lo presento a ustedes, para resivir mi veredicto, y al igual que la primera historia de D Gray Man, esta sera una mas que llevare hasta el final, ya que nuevamente la traigo un poco complicada, es decir la verdad a pesar de acoplarce a la historia original, es un poco disparada de la epoca.

Esperando no ofender a nadie, con cietos puntos tocados en este capitulo, les dejo en presencia de el, solo les ruego que esperen unos capitulos mas,les prometo que pronto veran por donde va el hilo de la historia.

**Advertencia:** este fic fue creado sin fines de ofender, se han tomado aspectos de indole cultural y religioso, aunque solo sera en este capitulo, si puedes pasar por alto cualquier error de mi parte respecto ha estos punto estas invitado a leer, si en cambio te ofendo con ello, te ruego que me lo hagas saber, o dejes de leer.

**_Atte: Ariane de Virgo_**

* * *

Prologo de un Sueño

Un Nuevo Comienzo… Un Nuevo despertar

Londres, Inglaterra. Europa Unificada

Diciembre 24, del año 2000

11:59:55 PM

"_Es el tiempo… de nuevo."_

Aquella noche cuando segundos separaban de la medianoche de la primera navidad del siglo, en aquella humilde casa de un barrio de nivel medio de la poderosa ciudad de Londres, un ultimo grito de una mujer y el primer llanto de un bebe; irrumpió aquel tenso ambiente que hasta, hacia unos pocos minutos el único varón de la casa, resguardaba fuera de aquella habitación.

-Es un niño- se escucho gritar desde el interior de la habitación- debes estar feliz- escucho aquel hombre felicitar ha la partera a su muy agotada esposa- descansa por ahora, le mostrare a este bebe a su orgulloso padre.

Aquel hombre que aguardaba a las afueras de la habitación a pesar de saber que su primogénito había nacido, no demostraba un semblante lleno de felicidad como cualquier primer padre, sino, mas bien en su rostro había dolor, angustia, ira, y resignación, pues lo que sucedió segundos después, el ya se lo esperaba.

-mira, amigo mío tu hijo- llamo aquella mujer que salía de la habitación con un pequeño envuelto entre cómodas y calientes mantas- aunque no se como decirte que… - concluyo aquella angustiada mujer que cargaba al bebe.

Por su parte el hombre solo extendió sus manos en dirección al pequeño que ya hacia dentro de aquellos brazos seguros.

-Su brazo, no es como el de los demás, verdad?- pregunto aquel hombre mientras acariciaba los pequeños mechones de cabello castaño claro que se dejaban apreciar en aquella pequeña cabeza.

-no, su brazo no es normal- afirmo aquella mujer, mientras el hombre hacia amago de toda su voluntad y fuerza por no llorar ante tan desconsoladora noticia.- no he querido decirlo delante de tu esposa, esta muy débil y no seria bueno.

-no te preocupes, ella, ya lo sabe, lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo.

-acaso, los doctores…?

-no, nadie sabe de esto, por ello recurrimos a ti.

-se que te he molestado mucho esta noche, pero puedo pedirte un favor mas?

-adelante, no tengo ningún problema.

-tengo algo que decirle a mi esposa, esperarías hasta que termine de hablar con ella, hay algo que debo decirte.

-cla…claro, puedes contar con eso- dudo por un momento la mujer, pues el semblante en el que por mucho tiempo considero su mejor amigo, demostraba una profunda tristeza, no propia de aquel que, a pesar de las circunstancias, se había convertido hacia pocos minutos en padre por primera vez

-gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar por aquella puerta y cerrarla tras de si.

Miro con ternura, al pequeño que ya hacia en su regazo, le miro como dormía tranquilo arropado por el calor reconfortante que solo un ser humano puede proveer.

-se bienvenido ha este mundo pequeño, no se lo que te espera, pero estoy segura que grandes cosas, resultaran de estas pequeñas manos.

Aquello lo dijo en pos de animar al bebe sonriente que ahora le sujetaba fuertemente un dedo con aquellas pequeñas manos

-no se que dirán de ti, pequeño, pero para mi tu eres perfecto- sonrió aquella joven mujer, estudiante de medicina- y esto segura que tu papa y mama piensan lo mismo.

Roma, Italia. Ciudad del Vaticano.

25 de diciembre del 2000

01:29:05 AM

Por los desolados pasillos del edificio central del vaticano, un hombre de larga sotana negra, corría en dirección ha la cámara conjunta del colegio de cardenales, donde hacia pocos minutos habían sido convocados todos los miembros de este para tener una importante reunión de ultimo momento, debían aprovechar la distracción causada en la Plaza de San Pedro, ante la misa de media noche que el sumo pontífice realizaba.

Las imponentes puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al ultimo miembro imprescindible de aquella reunión, cerrándose tras de si, como si se preparasen para la elección de un nuevo Papa.

Los ahí presentes, miraron en dirección de esta, y al ver entrar a quien les había convocado, tomaron sus respectivos asientos guardando el mas profundo de los silencios, de esta manera, aquel hombre camino por el centro de aquel salón en dirección del consejo ahí reunido.

Al llegar, solo pudo saludar acorde al protocolo establecido, sin levantar la vista, en espera de que cediesen su turno para hablar.

-Monseñor Cavallier, para que nos ha reunido?- hablo la profunda voz del Cardenal al mando.

-señor, ha sucedido…- es todo lo que dijo ante aquel consejo.

-de que habla Monseñor Cavallier?

-lo han confirmado, A las 00:59:55 AM de este día y han enviado, la prueba de ello ha nuestras oficinas, señor.

-Cavallier, por favor se mas explicito, su santidad querrá saber el por que de nuestra reunión cuando todo el colegio debería encontrase en estos momento frente a las miles de personas que asistieron a la misa de medianoche.

-mi señor, prefiero mil veces que "esto" hable por mi- dijo mientras tomaba de entre sus ropas, un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo de color negro con bordes dorados. Y poniéndolo ha la vista del Cardenal.

Por su parte, este alzo una ceja, en señal de no comprender a que se refería, por lo que miro ha Cavallier en busca de una respuesta, este solo hizo el ademan de que lo tomase y lo viese por si mismo.

Así lo hizo, tomo aquel pañuelo, y procedió ha ver lo que este reguardaba y ocultaba de la luz y ojos de los ahí presentes.

Poco a poco abrió aquel pañuelo, tan meticulosamente como si se tratara de algo tan frágil y sensible como el cristal, sin embargo nada de lo que hubiese estudiado, o visto a lo largo de su vida, lo hubiese preparado para soportar la impresión, que aquello le causo.

-No puede ser, Monseñor Cavallier, esto es…

Londres, Inglaterra. Europa Unificada

Diciembre 25, del año 2000

00:25:33 PM

Había estado esperando fuera de aquella habitación con el bebe en brazos por mas de 20 minutos, hacia mucho que el pequeño se había quedado dormido en lo que el creía eran los protectores brazos de su madre.

Durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de contemplar como, la pacifica faz del infante, demostraba una serenidad envidiable, que a pesar de hace mucho ser asistente en partos y hace algunos meses había ayudado ha traer por primera a un bebe ha este mundo por si sola, estaba segura que en ningún otro bebe había apreciado tal serenidad.

Pero, sin embargo, al contemplar ese pequeño rostro, no supo determinar por que, una sensación de tristeza y pesar le invadió, junto con el pensamiento de que el bebe en sus brazos seria autor de grandes logros, pero que para ello era probable que tuviera que pasar por innumerables pruebas, a cual mas dura de aquellas.

-bebe, por que tengo la sensación de que tu vida será dura, pequeño? Por que la tranquilidad que reflejas no me da la certeza de que tendrás una pacifica vida?

Aquellos pensamientos fueron cortados por el abrir de la puerta delante de ella, al mirar en esa dirección encontró a su querido amigo que le pedía que pasara. Sin comprender el por que y asegurándose a si misma que la madre deseaba sostener al bebe por primera vez, entro en aquella habitación.

-quieres sostenerlo?- pregunto tímidamente ha la joven madre del bebe

Al ver de que no recibía respuesta de parte de ella, miro a su amigo, quien a pesar de pertenecer a los altos linajes de la sociedad Europea, ahora se encontraba oculto en aquella humilde casa junto a su esposa y su recién nacido, en un ambiente que a ella no le daba muy buena espina.

-Moore- llamo finalmente aquel noble varón- tenemos algo que decirte

Como presagio de las palabras que vendrían, el bebe que ya hacia dormido, despertó de su sueño y lloro amargamente en el regazo de la joven que le sostenía.

Moore a sus escasos 19 años de edad, de humilde linaje y un futuro prometedor como medico, ahora se encontraba a la 2 de la madrugada de aquella navidad, corriendo por las calles desoladas de Londres; en dirección a su casa, en su pecho y de la mejor forma posible, resguardaba a un pequeño bulto de mantas, que mantenían arropado, ha aquel pequeño infante, que horas antes ella misma había ayudado a traer ha este mundo.

Desolada, y con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas corría a lo que ella creía el lugar mas seguro de Londres, pero que aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su amigo minutos antes, y aun rondaban en su cabeza, lo había puesto en duda.

Flash Back

-Moore- llamo finalmente aquel noble varón- tenemos algo que decirte

Moore miro en dirección de su amigo, y sucesivamente miro a la esposa de este, quien con la vista baja y entre sollozo y sollozo, se negaba ha ver al pequeño fruto de su vientre.

-que pasa?-pregunto un poco insegura- sucede algo malo, te sientes mal?- pregunto en su creencia de que la joven madre resintiera el parto.

-no Moore, ella, esta bien, es respecto al bebe de quien queremos hablar.

-el bebe? Acaso es por el brazo?-suspiro aliviada, lo había estado pensando y había llegado a unas cuantas conclusiones que podrían tranquilizar a la joven familia- si es por eso, debo decirte de que no debes preocuparte, la tecnología, y medicina avanzan a grandes pasos hoy en día, seguro que encontramos una solución para ello.

Callo al ver que su amigo movía en negación la cabeza.

-Moore- llamo nuevamente- hay algo que debes saber

-dime- pregunto ahora temerosa de lo que saldría de aquella boca.

-Moore, nosotros, no podemos quedarnos con el bebe- dijo finalmente.

Aquella confesión cayó de golpe en la pobre Moore quien aun no procesaba las últimas palabras-que…que has dicho- artículo un poco confundida, y hasta cierto punto dolida.

-que no podemos quedarnos con el bebe, no podríamos protegerlo de lo que se avecina- dio de golpe.

Se negaba ha creer que aquella persona tan bondadosa y buena como lo era el, ahora le dijera que rechazaba a su propio hijo, miro en dirección ha la madre del pequeño quien al parecer estaba de acuerdo

-pero por que? es tu hijo, tanto tuyo como el de ella, lo esperaron con tanta ilusión, solo para venirlo ha rechazar ahora- les grito ha los dos ahí presentes- una anormalidad en el brazo no es suficiente razón para abandonarlo- afirmo enojada.

Sin embargo su enojo cambio a tristeza al poder observar los ojos de su amigo, ya que en ellos, un profundo dolor, tristeza, ira y resignación se hacían tan visibles como las estrellas por la noche.

-que esta pasando?-pregunto finalmente, pues al verlo así, llego a la conclusión de que una fuerza mayor era lo que le obligaba ha tomar una decisión tan radical e irreversible como esa.

-Moore, el pequeño, será causa de grandes conflictos en un futuro no muy lejano, al igual que será y al vez la única luz que podrá salvar al mundo de la destrucción a la cual nuevamente están llevando.

No comprendía aquellas palabras, no entendía lo que querían decir, era un poco escéptica en cuanto a algunas cosas, y principalmente con el fin del mundo y la raza humana.

-debes estar bromeando, no creerás que el fin del mundo esta cerca y que tu hijo es el único capas de evitarlo, verdad?

Sin embargo la determinación en el rostro de aquel hombre le había hecho dudar de lo que ella misma había preguntado- verdad?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Moore, nos persiguen, por eso es que estamos ocultos aquí, quieren matarnos, y si saben que ese bebe ha nacido, irán tras de el sin dudarlo.

Ahora si no entendía nada de lo que le decían, perseguidos? Por quien? Por que?

-es una larga historia, Moore, muy larga de muchos siglos atrás, quizás milenios, y para ser especifico me persiguen a mi, pues yo fui el que traiciono al conde.

-Conde? Es cuestión de Nobleza? -Pregunto dudosa

-no Moore, no me refiero ha la realeza actual, estoy hablando de alguien que es muy poderoso y que se hace llamar Conde, para ser mas específicos, Conde del Milenio.

-Conde del Milenio?

-los hechos están condenados ha repetirse una vez mas- escucho pronunciar por la voz de la joven madre- y como muestra basta saber que el bebe nació con La Inocencia, como en el pasado.

-Inocencia?- se pregunto Moore.

-Moore, es un cuento muy largo, y no tenemos tiempo para contarlo con detalles, pronto vendrán por nosotros, esta claro que descubrieron nuestra ubicación, por ello debemos pedirte lo siguiente, Moore, toma al bebe, tómalo, y huye tan lejos como puedas con el. No dejes que el Conde lo encuentre, por favor, te lo ruego. No dejes que mi hijo muera en manos del Conde.

Fin del Flash Back.

Ahora, que había entrado a su casa, y había depositado al bebe en su propia cama, tomaba cosas indispensables para ella, cosas que sabría que ocuparía y que en un futuro no muy cercano, no podría reponer en mucho tiempo, tomaba poca ropa de ella, el dinero que tenia guardado, una vieja foto familiar todo eso lo guardaba en una mochila que pronto pondría a sus espaldas, la maleta con implementos para el bebe le había sido dada en la casa de su amigo por lo que también la tomo y la puso cerca de la entrada tomo una pequeña jaula para gatos y ahí instalo a su mascota, que no pasaba de ser un felino de apenas tres meses de nacido y lo puso junto a la entrada, busco su pasaporte y documentos personales. Después de todo si iba ha abandonar ha Londres aquella noche no podía dejar rastro de ella.

Se dirigió a la cama donde el bebe dormía pacíficamente, sus padres habían asegurado un buen futuro para el, al menos de modo monetario, pues, con lo dicho sabia que tarde o temprano, ya sea el enemigo, o los aliados llegarían por el.

Tomando nuevamente al bebe entre sus manos, y disponiendo de todo lo ahí dejado, se dispuso ha abandonar aquel lugar, tomo las cosas que había dejado cerca de la entrada y salió.

-Vamos bebe, debemos irnos por tu propio bien- le dijo al dormido infante entre sus manos- te prometo que yo te cuidare- sonrió para si. Y diciendo esto se encamino en dirección ha la estación de metro mas cercana.

Roma, Italia. Ciudad del Vaticano.

25 de diciembre del 2000

03:15 AM

-así que finalmente, esa rama del vaticano ha decidido darse a conocer- hablo el sumo pontífice quien en sus aposentos recibía a los principales implicados en el asunto.

-su excelencia, es una rama mas, una orden mas, como siempre ha existido, simplemente que para beneficio de la humanidad siempre han estado entre las sombras.

-Hombres y mujeres capaces de poseer la voluntad de Dios en ellos, que sacrifican su vida en pos de las nuestras, les hemos condenado por el bienestar de aquellos que viven en este mundo.

-aliados de Dios, su excelencia, desde el ultimo encuentro en que peligro la existencia del mundo, han estado esperando este día, el día en el que la profecía forjada en aquella ultima batalla se cumpla, excelencia.

-no creí jamás que el despertar estuviese tan cerca, prácticamente en nuestras narices.

-los designios de la Humanidad no son certeros, excelencia.

-solo queda prepararnos, Monseñor Cavallier, dejo a su cargo la comunicación con la renovada orden, puede decirles que tiene el nuestro apoyo, y que de mi parte espero el día en que encumbren su bandera nuevamente a nuestro lado.

-si excelencia, se que estarán complacidos de saberlo- diciendo esto abandono los aposentos.

Al quedarse solo y apreciar la pacifica noche que caía sobre roma no pudo evitar pensar que aquella paz y serenidad que se apreciaban ahora, era el preludio de una poderosa tormenta que se avecina.

-Así que finalmente se han puesto en marcha? Todo esta en manos de ustedes, de ahora en adelante, confió en que podrán hacerlo, Organización Religiosa Oscura.

Londres – Cambridge, Inglaterra, Europa Unificada

25 de Diciembre del 2000

05:24 AM

Finalmente había abandonado Londres, ahora en la línea de tren con dirección ha Cambridge se encontraba reposando intentando descansar y ordenar sus pensamientos, aun no creía que, hasta hace unas pocas horas, era una joven estudiante de medicina la cual fue llamada para atender el nacimiento del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Moore estaba segura de que esa fue la ultima vez que vería a los padres del pequeño que llevaba en brazos, tenia la extraña sensación de que debía llorar por su perdida, sin embargo ahora ya hacia en su regazo, la prueba mas fehaciente de la confianza de una persona en otra, el bebe que dormía en sus brazos, le indicaba que tenia que ser fuerte para los tiempos que venían. Tenia planeado llegar ha Cambridge, y de ahí reposar unos meses mas, hasta que el bebe estuviera en condiciones de viajar, pues también tenia que tramitar todos los papeles que permitieran hacerlo, una vez listo abordaría el primer vuelo que pudiera con destino desconocido, no dejaría que nadie tocase al pequeño aunque se fuera la vida en ello.

-duerme tranquilo bebe, por ahora estas a salvo- le sonrió y luego observo por la ventana de aquel compartimento.

Ahora que se alejaba de Londres, y planeaba en cumplir la ultima promesa hecha a su amigo aquella madrugada de navidad, podía apreciar el amanecer que iluminaba aquel hermoso día, hasta que una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-pero que hermoso amanecer, no cree?- pregunto una voz a su lado, inmediatamente y por auto reflejo tenso sus músculos, por el temor de que el enemigo, que por cierto no conocía, le hubiese seguido, y lentamente giro su rostro en dirección de su interlocutor, para encontrarse con una señora de edad avanzada que ya hacia sentada a su lado.

-perdona, no quería asustarte- le dijo aquella señora.

-disculpe usted, no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal- correspondió el comentario.

La señora sonrió, para luego dirigir su mirada a la pequeña cabecita que asomaba entre las mantas que sostenía.

-veo que te has despertado- sonrió Moore al pequeño- debes tener hambre.

-pero que hermoso bebe, tienes pequeña- le dijo aquella señora- tiene tus misma mirada- le sonrió

-en serio?- pregunto dudosa Moore, mientras miraba incrédula al bebe que le sonreía.

-si- afirmo aquella señora- es un bebe realmente hermoso, debes estar orgullosa de el

-Lo estoy – afirmo Moore al tiempo en que tomaba el biberón con la formula para alimentarlo.

-te molesta si lo cargo un momento?- no sintió que estuviera mal permitírselo, asi que lo deposito en los brazos de aquella señora.

-desea darle de comer?-le pregunto Moore mientras ofrecía el biberón a su acompañante

-es tan pequeño- articulo mientras veía como este comía aquel liquido blanquecino y a pesar de que contemplo el pequeño brazo peculiar del bebe, no dijo nada, sonrió mas para si – y dime, puedo preguntarte como se llama?

-como se llama?-repitió por lo bajo Moore, era cierto en su apresurada huida, había olvidado pensar en un nombre para el pequeño, ahora a su cargo, le miro por unos segundos- un Nombre- le dijo al pequeño-

Tenia que ponerle un nombre, pero cual seria el adecuado, tras pensarlo unos segundos, sonrió, había encontrado uno perfecto, junto con un apellido que eliminaría por completo cualquier sospecha de su procedencia, no sabia por que pero ese nombre le daba confianza y le hacia sentir nostalgia, no podía explicar por que pensó en el, ni por que le pareció el indicado para el bebe.

-Allen- contesto tras unos minutos a la señora- este pequeño se llama, Allen, Allen Walker.

* * *

La verdad sigo creyendo que debo hacer un fic de humor en D. Gray Man, pero es que este no me dejo dormir en toda la noche, y ahora lo traigo ante mis mejores aliados, ustedes los lectores, si lo aprueban, haganmelo saber, si no, tambien, tomare medidas en el asunto.

Sin embargo sigo creyendo de que una idea por buena o mala que sea debe llevarce hasta el final; pero aun asi estoy dispuesta a abandonar si no es de su entero agrado, si es Romance Aventura, por lo que habra parejas, y no, aun nodefino cuales, tengo que esperar sus veredictos.

Estoy dispuesta a pronto traer mi fic original, la idea que se suponia debia presentarles hoy, pero les ruego esperen un poco mas.

Ahora sin mas que decir, ni agregar, me despido.


	2. En Lo Profundo de la verdad

Hola, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic, lo prometido es deuda, por lo cual brindo mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso, la verdad este segundo capitulo viene siendo como una continuación de la introducción, ya que conoceremos un poco del resto de personajes ha involucrarse, espero no aburrirles, pero prometo que el tercer capitulo ya es en si la trama de esta historia, no los interrumpo mas y les dejo con este capitulo.

* * *

Primer Sueño

Destinos, suenos y lazos inciertos.

* * *

Paris, Francia. Europa Unificada

Organización Religiosa Oscura, Sede central

-Así que finalmente debemos dejar el anonimato y emprender nuevamente la lucha en contra del conde, ese es nuestro principal objetivo.

-era cuestión de tiempo terminar con la batalla pospuesta mas de un siglo atrás.

-durante mas de cien años hemos preparado a las nuevas generaciones de exorcistas, sabemos ha que atenernos, sin embargo no debemos confiarnos en esta ocasión.

-han pasado mas de cien años, pero al parecer fue tiempo suficiente para que el conde recuperara sus fuerzas, el cubo así lo indica.

-entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, que las ramas mundiales, se preparan para entrar de estado pasivo ha activo, la historia nos dice que todo se repetirá nuevamente, los principales sucesos que marcaron la anterior batalla, están destinados ha repetirse.

-que los generales comiencen de nuevo, la búsqueda de los principales actores en esta obra debe ser prioridad.

-comuniquen a "La Rama Asiática" con "La Orden", iniciaremos con los preparativos, debemos buscar a los usuarios compatibles como en el pasado.

-cada minuto cuenta para inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor. El reloj ya corre en nuestra contra, serán quince años a partir de hoy.

* * *

Japón, Prefectura de Shizuoka

Distrito Fuji, Shibakawa

Templo del monte Fuji.

Febrero 5, 2001; 2:33 AM.

Una joya, una verdadera joya escondida entre la penumbrosa y opulenta sombra del Monte Fuji. Así era denominado aquel legendario edificio, Vestigio de los mejores constructores y diseñadores de su época, una patrimonio Arquitectónico de la Humanidad, esas eran las palabras certeras para describir aquel hermoso templo que ya hacia a los pies de tan legendario monte. Eterno guardián de los espíritus habitantes de aquellos bosques, un tesoro enterrado entre la mas bella y paradisiaca forma de Jardín natural creado por el espeso follaje, ya hacia allí el mas bellos de los templos confinado ha mostrar su belleza por toda la eternidad, a sus puertas uno de los cinco legendarios lagos del monte reflejaba con ayuda de la luna su magnificencia, como un espejismo reflejado en un brillante espejo, asi era descrito aquella pacifica noche de luna llena.

Durante generaciones una de las mas poderosas familias de aquella región había sido la encargada de mantener y servir en aquel templo, y ahora, en la actualidad, no era la excepción, aquel templo, tan basto y sereno, daba cobijo a los mas grandes sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que se conocían en Japón, la Familia Tsukihara, desde sus inicios había sido reconocida como la protectora de aquel templo.

Se solía decir que ese templo era tan grande, que podían perderse en sus intrínsecos pasillos, y que solo un miembro de la familia educado desde su nacimiento en el interior del templo era capaz de recorrerlo sin temor a perderse, o terminar dentro de los bosques colindantes al monte.

Los Tsukihara, eran una numerosa familia, compuesta por sacerdotes y sacerdotisa, a la vez que se acoplaban a otros tipos de profesiones, desde la antigüedad la Familia misma estaba protegida por la Familia Central la cual pertenecía al templo mayor de aquel monte. Durante siglos el templo se había caracterizado por mantener la paz y armonía dentro de sus recintos, durante siglos los innumerables profetas habían dado acertadamente la lectura de las estrellas a cualquier perturbación que agobiara a la persona que fuera, durante siglos esto había sido así, hasta hoy… que ninguno de los miembros de aquel clan al cual las estrellas y la fortuna le hubiesen sonreído con la clarividencia y adivinación, o el control de entes supra naturales, podía dar a conocer la causa del mal que aquejaba al mas joven miembro de la familia principal.

Ya hacia algunos meses que el pequeño miembro de aquella familia presentaba una muy curiosa actitud, y a pesar de su corta edad, los miembros de aquella familia supusieron que el pequeño había sido bendecido por Dios, cosa en la cual no estaban errados, sin embargo aquel don entregado al pequeño era lo que ahora le aquejaba a sus escasos tres años de edad.

Realmente el miembro mas Joven o pertenecía directamente a la Familia principal, sin embargo esta le había acogido recién nacido pues las estrellas anunciaron su llegada, las mismas que días después anunciaron el despertar de un loto eterno, esas había sido las palabras pronosticadas a su llegada dentro del seno de la Familia Tsukihara, además, claro esta no podían rechazar la petición de proteger al pequeño dentro de sus dominios cuando su madre contra todo pronostico y adversidad había llegado a las puertas de su templo solicitando tan anhelada protección en sus últimos momentos.

De aquella noche de luna llena, hasta ahora habían pasado tres años, tres años en donde aquel bebe fue educado como un miembro mas de la familia, resguardado como uno de los mas grandes tesoros brindados por Dios, Estimado como un regalo de los cielos, y a pesar de no pertenecer directamente a la familia, demostró en sus primeros meses tener el don que a cada miembro de ese templo le había sido brindado, creencia que habían tenido todos y cada uno de aquellos que le rodeaban hasta estos días, pero que ahora de unos meses hasta la fecha, abrían sopesado que tal vez su pronostico en cuanto aquel don había sido errado, muy errado para pesares del pequeño.

Ya que desde el primer día de aquel nuevo siglo, no habían encontrado la paz que se fue con el siglo viejo, ya que repentinamente el pequeño de tres años, había sido aquejado por incontables pesadillas y sueños, que lo despertaban a mitad de la noche, ha gritos en algunas ocasiones o en un llanto silencioso y sosegado, lleno de pesar, y dolor.

Esa noche de febrero no había sido la excepción, ya que nuevamente un grito desgarrador, había perturbado el silencio habitual de aquellos pasillos bañados por la luna en aquella noche, nuevamente los miembros mas cercanos ha aquella habitación agilizaban sus paso para poder llegar hasta la fuente de aquella perturbación.

Las puertas de aquella habitación casi fueron arrancadas de su ubicación actual por las desesperadas manos del líder de aquella familia, seguido muy de cerca por su esposa y su hijo mayor de 15 años.

Aquel hombre se apresuro ha encender las luces de aquel recinto, mientras que la joven madre se disponía ha despertar al pequeño que aun en sueños gritaba con horror. Su otro hijo también ayudaba a mantener a sus hermanos menores fuera de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que el miraba preocupado como sus padres intentaban hacer reaccionar a su pequeño hermano.

La verdad de los cuatro hijos naturales de aquella familia, el era el único consiente de la procedencia del menor, sin embargo y tal vez por ello, le tenia un gran afecto al pequeño y este también demostraba uno muy grande para con el. Por ello le dolía tanto no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolido corazón de su hermanito que constantemente era agobiado por terribles pesadillas.

-Tranquilo, Mama esta aquí, todo esta bien- hablaba con dulzura

-Hahaube, Hahaube, todos están muertos Hahaube.

-fue solo un sueño, un sueño pequeño, tranquilo, mama esta con tigo.

Afuera en los pasillos los miembros de aquella familia nuevamente discutían el percance.

-Otra vez?- preguntaba uno de los jóvenes

-si, nuevamente, ya esa la tercera en esta semana- hablo otro.

-por mas que escucho sus sueños no logro comprenderlos, sus pesadillas no tiene lógica, y mis lecturas indican que no hay nada anormal en esto, tengo entendido que nada de esto debería estar sucediendo.

-las lecturas no sirven de nada, no por ahora- hablo el heredero de la familia principal-mi hermano enferma día a día y no hay cura para ese mal.

-no seas pesimista hombre- hablo otro de sus primos-arriba ese animo que así no ayudaras a nadie, principalmente cuando Yuu chan es quien mas te necesita.

-el destino es cruel, es muy probable que, a su tan corta edad los designios de Dios en su vida, ya han comenzado a manifestarse, lo que tenga que hacer, a comenzado a perturbarle, Yuu chan tiene un largo camino por recorrer.

-así que al final, el tiempo ha comenzado a ir hacia atrás, nadie escapa del destino, y por mas que lo quisieras tu hermano no iba ha ser la excepción.

-quédate a su lado todo lo que puedas Hiro, pero llegara un momento en que su destino será mas fuerte que cualquier predicción, hasta entonces, solo puedes cumplir el designio por el cual haz nacido. Llegara el momento en tengas que decirle adiós.

Por su parte Hiro solo guardo silencio, y contemplo con tristeza la escena que de unas semanas para acá se venia repitiendo noche tras noche- Así esta escrito en el cielo, que así se haga en la tierra- murmuro lo suficientemente audible para que sus primos, que le acompañaban pudieran escucharlo, lo único que les quedaba era tener valor para poder afrontar lo que venia, y resignación para aceptar aquello que en las manos de aquel pequeño ya hacia.

* * *

República Popular de China

Provincia de Hebei, Prefectura de Shijiazhuang.

Distrito de Zhengding. Ciudad central.

Febrero 5,2001; 1:33 Am

Llovía, como suele hacerlo en esa época del año, en aquella acogedora y pequeña casa, antes llena de muy buenos recuerdos y sentimientos, ahora solo habitaba una profunda nostalgia y a pesar de en esos momentos encontrarse completamente llena de gente, era una inmensa sensación de soledad la que abrumaba al ahora cabeza de familia.

Ya hacia en la habitación acomodada para su hermana menor, quien hacia poco se había quedado dormida, contemplaba sin ánimos la lluvia caer, no tenia deseos de salir de ahí, sabia que todos sus conocidos estaban dentro de aquella casa, pues el ritual de cremación ya había sido consumado, solo faltaba las típicas manifestaciones de afecto para con el y su hermana.

Sin embargo el no quería salir, tenia mucho que pensar, y para ir ha escuchar lamentos, palabras hipócritas de consuelo, y seguir recibiendo los incontables "Hongbao", la verdad no estaba de humor, además, quien en su sano juicio estaría de Humor si estaba enterrando a un padre.

El en lo personal, a sus 14 años de edad, hubiese preferido llorar a su padre en silencio y en la tranquilidad que solo, la soledad misma podía ofrecer. Hacia un año, había tenido que llorar la perdida de su madre, y ahora tenia que también, llorar la de su padre, por eso, precisamente era que lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era estar junto a su pequeña hermana de apenas un año de edad. Sus vidas cambiarían de ahora en adelante, y algo le decía que no seria para bien.

Suspiro pesadamente, supuso que en cuanto su hermanita despertara querría comer su preciado alimento, y pesándolo bien, el también tenia hambre, no había comido prácticamente nada en mas de un día, por lo que decidido, y con la creencia de poder soporta a quien se encontrase en la cocina en aquel momento, abandono la habitación dirigiéndose a esa parte de la casa que tan familiar se le hacia.

Sin embargo detuvo sus pasos cuando escucho una conversación que a ciencia cierta no le pareció del todo buena, por lo que simplemente guardo silencio y escucho.

-pobre chico, tener primero que despedir a su madre, y ahora también a su padre, que destino tan cruel- hablo una mujer de bastantes años.

-es una tristeza muy grande, tan joven y tener que cargar con tal pena- hablo otra.

El que escuchaba a escondidas, no le gusto en nada aquella platica, el no quería la lastima ni la compasión de nadie, el era lo suficientemente listo y eficiente como para poder sobrellevar esta pena, no necesitaba que otros se lamentaran por el, estuvo a punto de interrumpir aquella conversación, pero una nueva frase le congelo en el acto.

-que será de ellos cuando los separen?- hablo aquella mujer de mediana edad.

¿Separen? ¿A quienes? ¿Pero de que rayos hablaban aquellas mujeres? La mención de esa simple palabra hizo saltar una alerta en su interior, pronto aquella platica empezaba a tener sentido, un horroroso y espantoso sentido.

-por la bebe, no creo que haya problema, pero el, ya es bastante grande como para sentir el cambio- articulo nuevamente aquella mujer- sin embargo supongo que por ello muchos matrimonios ya se han puesto en disposición de adoptarla, seria una beba excelente para cualquier pareja, lastima que ninguno quiera también adoptarlo a el, así no tendrían por que separarse.

-es muy difícil hacerse cargo de un joven de esa edad, de por si debe ser problemático lidiar con una bebe de un año no se diga con la depresión de un adolecente.

-Bueno, lastimosamente ya no hay nada mas que hacer, mañana por la mañana vendrán los del gobierno ha separarlos, supongo que el ira ha parar a algún hogar provisional o algún orfanato hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años, mientras ella será acogida en algún hogar.

-si, supongo que la herencia de su familia pasara a manos de otros, supongo que por ello los separan, para que no puedan reclamarla.

-debió ser obra del hermano del padre, siempre estuvo detrás del seguro.

-que lastima, desintegrar a una familia solo por dinero.

Ya no quiso seguir escuchando, ya no quería seguir escuchando aquella tan patética y cruel verdad, ¿Qué los separarían? ¿y todo por una absurda cantidad monetaria?, al infierno por el dinero, el no iba ha permitir que los separan y menos sin haberlo consultado con el antes, sintió que sus pies le fallaban cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación de su hermanita.

Era demasiada información negativa para el, soportaba la perdida de sus padres, pero no creía posible soportar que también le arrebataran a su hermana, extrañamente desde que nació había tenido un extraño apego por ella, es mas una semana antes había tenido un sueno muy realista donde lo sepa… o por Dios ese sueno estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

Aun lo recordaba, muy vívidamente, recordaba como en aquel sueno extraños hombres llegaban hasta ellos y se llevaban a su pequeña hermana. Lejos, muy lejos de el, donde el no podía protegerla, donde el no podía verla.

-tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que te retiran de mi lado, Lina chan- hablo con su aun dormida hermanita- pero sea o no esta la primera u otra vez, no dejare que te aparten de mi lado, no te perderé otra vez en manos de nadie, no mientras yo viva para evitarlo.

Lo había decidido, a sus escasos 14 anos de edad, había tomado, quizás la decisión mas importante de su vida, y no le importaba perder todo en el proceso, lo único que el necesitaba era estar con su hermana, el resto, Dios lo pondría en su camino, observo por ultima vez la lluvia caer por aquella ventana, seria la ultima vez que la vería dentro de aquella casa, para minutos después salir de cuarto con su pequeña hermana my bien cubierta en brazos, en dirección a la habitación de sus padres, sonriendo para si, muy dulcemente, mientras en el camino contemplaba el rostro de la pequeña Lena chan.

-No te preocupes- sonrió para ella- Kamui Nissan estará con tigo, no dejara que te alejen de su lado, solo espera que tome los ahorros de papa, los documentos y algo de ropa, ha y claro los famosos "Hongbao", que nos serán de ayuda, ahora tu y yo iniciaremos una nueva familia, que se queden con todo si quieren, no te faltara nada, por que yo te daré todo.-diciendo esto cerro la puerta tras de si, en la habitación de sus padres, sabia perfectamente que una vez saliera de aquella casa no habría marcha atrás, pero estaba seguro que nunca se arrepentiría de esa decisión, no mientras su hermanita estuviera con el.

* * *

Estados Unidos de Norte América

Nueva York, Brooklyn

HCC Kings County Hospital Center

Área de Pediatría.

Febrero 4, 2001, 12:33 M

En aquellos iluminados pasillos, nuevamente como todos los días, la rutina de revisión, desde que tenia memoria, lo cual no pasaran siquiera mas de un mes, "el" se encontraba ahí, no recuerda nada de lo anterior a su estadía dentro de aquel cuarto blanco, solo sabe que despertó en aquel lugar y que por mas que intentara no podía recordar lo que había pasado antes de ese lapso de tiempo.

Recuerda que le dijeron, el día que despertó, que era un milagro de los reyes magos, pues había despertado el 6 de enero de ese año, pero a parte de aquello no recordaba nada más, había sido llevado de aquel cuarto al que le llamaban cuidados intensivos, hasta lo que ahora ocupaba como habitación, con sus paredes blancas y su pequeña ventana, desde ahí podía ver como el puente de aquella ciudad se erguía majestuoso sobre aquella acumulación de agua.

El un niño de apenas tres años, según le habían dicho, despertó solo en aquella habitación, por alguna razón, la carencia de algo importante dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, le lleno de mucho dolor, y hasta ahora no sabe exactamente que estaba esperando poder ver en cuanto abriera los ojos, no lo sabia, y al parecer no lo descubriría, sin embargo por todo pronostico dado, el no parecía en lo mas mínimo sufrir por su convalecencia, ni aburrirse por su agobiante soledad, de vez en cuando una de las enfermeras llegaba ha visitarlo, le hacia compañía mientras comía, y hablaba un poco con ellas.

Pocos días después de que despertara, le preguntaron constantemente cual era el nombre de sus padres, o al menos cual era su nombre, cosa que por desgracia no pudo responder ya que no recordaba como le llamaban antes, por mas que forzaba a su pequeña cabeza ha darle recuerdos de lo que había hecho antes de despertar en aquel lugar, nada venia a su mente…nada…excepto aquel extraño sueno que tuvo mientras dormía, mientras estaba en aquel oscuro lugar.

Recordaba vagamente, recorrer los pasillos de un inmenso edificio, uno muy lúgubre, aquel lugar estaba completamente derrumbado, y a pesar de ello parecía reconocer ese lugar, parecía resultarle muy familiar, nostálgico podría decir. De alguna forma, escuchaba distantes y arrolladores truenos, ¿llovía? No podía saberlo, de lo único que estaba consiente es que corría por aquel lugar, tan lúgubre, tan oscuro, tan familiar

El que corría no era el, no podía ser el, o al menos eso creía, podía verlo desde la distancia, de algún modo creía ser el quien corría, sin embargo podía ver al mismo tiempo lo que esa persona veía a su paso, demasiado confuso para su pequeña mente, demasiado miedo para algo que no comprendes o no quieres comprender, se veía a el tal y como estaba, un pequeño de tres anos, y veía correr delante de el una persona mayor que intentaba con todo su esfuerzo alcanzar, aquella personase alejaba cada vez mas, y mas, y poco a poco, aquella persona se perdía en la distancia, junto a tres sombras mas, dejándolo a el solo, solo en aquel lugar, solo en la oscuridad.

El final de ese sueno índico el inicio de su despertar, pues es lo último que recuerda antes de que la luz segara su vista. Ahora un mes después de despertar en aquel lugar, conoce muchas respuestas a aquellas preguntas que una vez consiente, de aquel entorno que lo rodeaba, se acoplaron su pequeña cabecita, causándole muchos problemas entre ellos ciertos dolores de cabeza.

Aquellas respuestas, que para gusto de el pudo encontrar con su propio esfuerzo, no eran del todo agrado para los doctores y enfermeras que el las supiera, ya que algunas eran demasiado "complejas" , como le habían llamado, para un niño de tres años de edad.

Ya sabia la razón del por que estaba en ese lugar, le habían llevado cuatro meses atrás de emergencia, pues al parecer había resultado lastimado en un accidente de trafico, que para desgracia de muchas personas fue colectivo, uno de los mas grandes registrados en los últimos tiempos en aquella ciudad.

Sabía que habían buscado desesperadamente a sus padres entre las victimas, pero que al no haber ningún registro que indicase que le estaban buscando entre las victimas, no habían podido dar con ellos, también supo de buena mano que los adultos estaban haciendo lo posible para encontrar a aquellas personas que ni el mismo recordaba.

Sabia que a partir de ahora su ojito derecho estaría completamente sumido en las penumbras, por alguna razón que el aun no había logrado averiguar, pero eso no quita que no lo este intentando, había perdido la visibilidad de su ojo, también sabia el por que las enfermeras, aquel día, habían puesto una gaza en su ojito cuando le llevaron a la sala de juegos, los cristales reflejaban tan bien como un espejo.

Sabia que debería estar un tiempo mas en aquel lugar, que tendría que soportar aquella extraña comida por un tiempo, pero le agradaba saber que las enfermeras seguirían dándole rasión doble de postre en su cena, era lo único bueno de la comida.

Otra cosa que sabia era que, los doctores y las enfermeras le caían muy bien, todos eran tan amables con el, y el sentimiento era mutuo, el debería caerles muy bien a ellos para soportar su tan tediosa etapa del por que? Y mil preguntas mas que les hacia cuando le visitaban, la verdad es que pesar de ser un pequeño al que le gustaba mucho hablar.

Eso el ya lo sabia, sin embargo las respuesta que tanto anhelaba que llegaran hasta el eran las que mas le evadían, de algún modo aun sentía que dentro de si habían cosas que no podía comprender, y cosas que no quería comprender, y por una extraña razón esa curiosidad misma, como la de cualquier pequeño era la que le hacia sentirse feliz, y contento, a pesar de todo, el era feliz, solo esperaba que en algún momento aquellas preguntas encontraran sus respectivas respuestas.

-Lavi- llamo una de las enfermeras- Lavi, es hora del almuerzo, ven a comer- llamo nuevamente.

-Hai- respondió saliendo de su habitual escondite en aquella sala de juegos.

Esa era otra de las cosas que había descubierto, no hacia mucho tiempo, la verdad siempre, desde que despertó se pregunto por que si el no recordaba su nombre le llamaban por aquel, y con un poco de paciencia supo que, el día en que el ingreso, en sus manos había un pequeño papel con la siglas La. Vi.- desde entonces así le habían llamado, y así el había aprendido a reconocer el nombre.La enfermera espero pacientemente hasta que el pequeño niño llegara hasta ella, para luego tomarle de la mano y guiarle de nuevo ha su habitación.

-y que has descubierto hoy, Lavi?- pregunto sonriendo aquella joven.

-que un día sin nada que hacer es muy aburrido- contesto mientras caminaba.

La enfermera rio por lo bajo, y le miro con ternura- claro pequeño Lavi, un día sin nada que hacer es muy aburrido, pero no por ello, significa que no esta lleno de nuevas enseñanzas, y lecciones simplemente debes saber donde encontrarlas.

-wuau, sabes muchas cosas- apoyo el pequeño.

-quizás- sonrió- lo que sucede es que se observar muy bien, y estoy segura Lavi que tu aprenderás un montón de cosas nuevas, si aprendes ha observar detalladamente cada momento de tu vida, Lavi.

-tu crees?- pregunto.

-estoy segura- admitió.

Ese día había descubierto algo nuevo, que puedes aprender muchas cosas si tan solo vez lo que te rodea, pero principalmente aprendió ha que hay cosas que vale la pena escuchar. Aunque la verdad ahora que lo pensaba, eso el ya lo sabia, de algún modo u otro tenia la sensación de que eso ya lo sabia, alguien en el pasado, o quizás durante sus sueños se lo había dicho, "Lavi debes aprender ha observar"

* * *

Inglaterra

Aeropuerto internacional de Cambridge

Terminal 746

Febrero 4, 2001; 5:33 PM

Aquella terminal parecía estar completamente vacía, de no ser por unas cuantas personas que se disponía ha abordar aquel vuelo con rumbo ha Canadá, con escalas en el Aeropuerto internacional de Madrid, España, y el J.F. Kennedy de Nueva York. Entre las personas que esperaban para abordar aquel vuelo se encontraba, una joven mujer con un bebe dormido en sus brazos. El cual parecía muy cómodo en aquel tibio regazo.

-Allen, pronto llegaremos a tu nuevo hogar, no te preocupes, tenemos amigos que esperan nuestra llegada- susurro aquella mujer mientras revisaba una ultima vez los pasaportes y boletos-una nueva vida nos espera- concluyo.

El pequeño Allen parecía comprender, aun en sueños, las sutiles palabras recitadas para el, pues sonreía, como teniendo el mas bello de los sueños.

Moree también sonrió, a pesar de todo, y a pesar de que ignoraba lo que vendría, estaba completamente convencida de que le daría cuanto pudiera de felicidad, se encargaría de cumplir aquella promesa y de asegurarle un vida placentera al pequeño, y lo que tenia que venir, que viniera, pero ella estaría con el para afrontarlo.

Acaricio nuevamente los delicados cabellos y los aparto de su rostro, con dulzura acaricio la mejilla del niño, sin embargo con ese acto pudo notar algo que en los anteriores días no le había visto, en su extremo izquierdo, tenuemente dibujada, una extraña línea de color rojo empezaba ha tomar forma.

Era casi imperceptible, pero estaba claro, que esa línea se encontraba ahí, observo mas cuidadosamente y pudo notar como esta línea se marcaba desde la base de su mejilla hasta poco mas arriba de su ojo izquierdo, extrañada observo como algo empezaba ha formarse en la pequeña frente del pequeño, iba ha indagar mas, cuando el llamado de abordaje le interrumpió, dejo pasar por el momento esa marca, pero se juro que en cuanto pisaran suelo canadiense, consultaría esa mancha, algo dentro de ella le decía que por naturaleza debía estar ahí, pero la razón se negaba a admitirlo.

Presento los boletos ha aquella aeromoza, y abordo aquel vuelo, esperando poder retrasar un poco el futuro que les aguardaba, pero con la certeza de que huía del mismo destino.

Sin embargo, no pudo percatarse que a su partida, una sombra le miraba desde la distancia esa sombra con una cruz insignia que le miraba, le observaba abordar el avión, le observaba acariciar al bebe en sus brazos, pero sobre todo observaba, como ella huía a salvo a un destino incierto.

-ahora todo depende de ti, de tus fuerzas y deseos, sabremos esperar hasta el momento de tu regreso.-

* * *

Espero no les aburriera, si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia, pueden hacérmela llegar con gusto la esclarezco o me pongo en contacto con ustedes, mas tarde espero poder subir el segundo capitulo de mi otro Fic, "Inocencia" pero todo depende de mi musa, y mi tiempo, bueno ya no los entretengo, nos vemos, y cuídense mucho.

Atte. Ariane de Virgo


	3. Ecos del pasadorecuerdos del futuro I

Hola, de nuevo muchas gracias por pasar ha leer, he estado trabajando en este capitulo durante los últimos días, y ahora que finalmente lo tengo, lo traigo para continuar mi historia.

La verdad el capitulo era el doble de largo, pero lo corte a la mitad, dejando el una escena que considero lo suficientemente interesante para continuar el resto del capitulo.

Verán este capitulo esta basado en la batalla llevada a cabo en los finales del siglo XIX, por lo que nos centraremos en esa época principalmente, no se si ha ustedes les interesa saber que paso en aquel entonces, pero por si acaso aquí lo traigo, de todos modos es necesario para que se den cuenta de algunos aspectos.

De todo corazón escribí este capitulo para ustedes, espero les guste, hay una nota adicional al final del capitulo, hasta entonces los dejo a que disfruten.

* * *

Tercer sueño

Ecos del Pasado… Recuerdos del futuro.

-Conde!!- fue el grito lleno de furia y dolor que se escucho retumbar desde la base hasta lo alto de aquella torre.

Alguien lloraba, lloraba amargamente en la oscuridad de aquel abismo interminable, seria la ultima vez que se verían cara ha cara y ellos lo sabían, habían tomado una decisión, y no retrocederían, la ultima sección intacta de aquella torre se defendía como podía, dentro de ella, se encontraban todos aquellos sobrevivientes al primer ataque.

Ataque que fulmino en cuestión de segundos con toda vida que estuviera presente en las instalaciones de nivel bajo de la orden.

Dentro también estaban los heridos que habían logrado salvar del segundo y tercer ataque, tres exorcistas habían caído en la batalla y el resto ya era evacuado ha gran velocidad por el personal de la división científica, la orden era clara, la prioridad los exorcistas tenían que sobrevivir a toda costa.

Aquellos aun consientes de que el tiempo se agotaba, luchaban desesperadamente por mantener a salvo a los ahí refugiados, ni los sistemas de defensa y ataque activados, ni los sellos impuestos en las zonas aisladas habían logrado mantener a salvo a los miembros de la orden. El tiempo se acortaba, y no habían evacuado ni la tercera parte.

-Sayonara Niisan- se escucho, con dulzura y aliento entre cortado una voz de éntrelos gritos y ordenes dictadas en aquel momento.

-Descansa en paz Kamui san- fue la segunda voz que apoyo a la primera mientras las lagrimas surcaban el rostro del dueño de aquella voz.

Muchas pérdidas se habían dado, muchos habían perdido a sus mas queridos amigos dentro de aquella enorme familia, pero ninguna perdida dolía mas como la que en aquellos segundos se había anunciado.

El tercer ataque había cobrado a su victima, El jefe principal de la orden había sido alcanzado por el ultimo ataque de aquel Akuma nivel tres, la herida había sido mortal, y nada de los que hicieron pudo revertir el efecto que ya había sido puesto en el cuerpo del joven jefe.

Aquel ataque no iba dirigido para el, no debía ser para el, pero el destino tiene juegos caprichosos y fue en cuestión de segundos que aquella flecha de materia Obscura dio de lleno a la altura del corazón, para cuando los exorcistas que defendían aquella sección reaccionaron, Lee Kamui había caído.

Inmediatamente se ordeno la retirada de aquella sección, una mas que seria aislada mientras ellos evacuaban a todo el personal posible, sin embargo para cuando llegaron ha la sala de medicina, pocos eran los segundos que le quedaban ya entre los vivos.

Bastaron pocos segundos para que la hermana de este fuera informada del hecho, quien combatía en pisos inferiores para evitar que los akumas llegasen hasta donde se encontraba el resto.

Y ahora contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano sobre aquella improvisada cama, segundos antes este le había dicho sus últimas palabras, para luego dejar la tierra de los vivos.

Lenalee Lee, a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar, no lloro tan amargamente como cualquier otro lo hubiese hecho, sus ojos derramaban silenciosas lagrimas sobre aquel cuerpo cubierto por una sabana blanca.

Sus amigos, sus camaradas también le acompañaban, Los lideres científicos, habían perdido la guía de su jefe en esos segundos tras anunciarse la muerte de este, el caos había hecho aparición dentro de los desesperados miembros de la Orden.

-Bak san- llamo casi en susurro Lenalee.

El aludido solo la miro con cierto dolor y a la vez culpa, verla llorar y con ese semblante lleno de tristeza le partía el corazón, desearía en ese momento cambiar su lugar con el tonto de Kamui, que nuevamente había hecho una de sus tontas acciones, no podía evitar pensar que al muy "Inteligente" se le había ocurrido morir primero ha el.

-Dime- fue la sencilla respuesta.

-Tome el control de la Orden, ahora esta en sus manos, sáquelos de aquí- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse en dirección a las puertas. Sin embargo giro sobre si, para dar una ultima mirada al cuerpo de su hermano, deseaba de todo corazón que este alcanzara la paz que no obtuvo en vida- por favor, encárguese de mi hermano- para después correr al extremo contrario de aquel inmenso salón, que no era otro que la capilla misma de la orden.

-Tonto, hasta en tu final no podías ser menos tonto- menciono Bak mientras observaba aquel cuerpo y por respeto hacia una reverencia en honor.

A las puertas de aquel inmenso salón, le aguardaban serenos y a la vez cansados, golpeados y en el extremo de sus fuerzas, sus compañeros, sus camaradas, sus hermanos, quienes junto a ella habían tomado la decisión de ignorar las órdenes dadas.

El desobedecerlas traería terrible consecuencias para cualquiera de ellos, pero eso ya era algo que no les importaba, estaban en guerra, y en momentos así, lo que menos importaba era el idílico protocolo que los regia, los generales no estaban dentro de la orden, el ataque había sido masivo en todo el mundo, una trampa había sido puesta para la orden y ellos habían caído como mansos corderos, La organización en si necesitaban tiempo para evacuar, y ellos iban a comprarles tiempo, las consecuencias? Ya no importaban, después de todo estaban convencidos que no sobrevivirían a la ultima batalla.

-ya has terminado?- pregunto el mas serio de los ahí reunidos.

-hai, ya descansa- contesto ella mientras limpiaba los residuos de las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-entonces no tienes remordimientos de dejar a nadie?-pregunto otro de sus compañeros.

-ninguno-contesto decidida.- y tu, tuviste algún problema Lavi?- pregunto a su amigo.

-no muchos, panda me reitero hasta ultimo momento que no estaba de acuerdo- dijo mientras se erguía de su eterna posición de brazos cruzados y espalda a la pared- lo que me dejo muy claro es que ya no soy su sucesor- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros- cada día entiendo menos a Bookman- agrego- y tu Yuu?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Che, maldito conejo, no vas ha dejar de llamarme por mi nombre ni aunque te estés muriendo verdad?

-Ne, pero que dices Yuu- continuo sonriendo.- no has contestado mi pregunta- insistió

-mejor cállate, ya sabes mi respuesta.

-entonces no queda mas que decir- agrego el ultimo de los integrantes- y Lavi ya deja de molestar ha Bakanda- agrego con tono mordaz.

-que dijiste Moyashii?- pregunto con enojo el Japonés.

-anda, que primero te defiendo y luego te enojas con migo, yo solo quería hacerte un favor, Bakanda-repitió pausadamente aquel nombre.

-te voy ha…- una explosión demasiado cercana para el gusto de los jóvenes irrumpió aquella conversación.

-al parecer ya no nos queda tiempo ni para que se peleen una ultima vez- comento divertido Lavi.

-cállate o te rebano- gritaron ambos al pobre ex-bookman Jr.

-eso debió ser en el corredor contiguo a la sala de entrenamientos, el tercer piso.

-no avanzaran de ahí- fueron las seguras palabras del mas joven del grupo, para luego ser apoyadas por el resto

-los derrumbes han sellado casi por completo los accesos directos a esa sección

-tendremos que valernos hasta llegar al lugar, no hay forma de llegar directamente hasta ahí- hablo Lavi.

Un silencio muy tenso se llevo a cabo después de esta discusión de alternativas, de algún modo u otro los cuatro sabían lo que iba ha pasar una vez abandonaran ese lugar, tenían miedo, y era lógico, su corazón parecía querer estallar dentro de la seguridad de sus pechos, un sudor frio acompañaba a los nervios, no podían discernir exactamente que era aquello que sentían, sin embargo un profundo vacio en sus estómagos acompañaba a los constantes temblores que recorrían cada uno de sus cuerpos, pero aun así no dejaban que los demás se percataran del temor de ellos mismos, cada uno lo escondía como mejor podía, siendo la única vía de escape de aquella tención, las cristalinas y cansadas orbes que todos tenían.

Sin mediar palabra alguna los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, rumbo a la zona central de aquella lucha, se enfrentaran a cada uno de los retos, sin importarles el precio que tuvieran que pagar, sabían que esta seria la batalla final, y harían todo lo posible dentro de sus fuerzas para asegurarse que así fuera, habían jurado darle un futuro ha la humanidad, el descanso a las atormentadas almas de los akumas, pero sobre todo habían jurado llevarse con ellos al Conde del Milenio.

-Allen sama?- llamo una tímida voz desde la puerta de aquellas instalaciones

Los cuatro detuvieron su marcha sin embargo ninguno giro para ver a su interlocutora.

-Allen sama, a donde se dirige?- pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz- ustedes custro son los siguientes en ser evacuados, Bak sama los esta buscando- agrego.

El aludido simplemente rechino los dientes aun sin mirar a la persona que le hablaba, no podía dar ni un paso hacia atrás, algo dentro de el, le decía que si miraba a aquella persona de algún modo u otro perdería un poco del poco valor y convicción que había reunido para llevar a cabo su ultima misión.

-Gomene, Lou Fa san- fue lo que agrego en un susurro de su voz, sus compañeros habían bajado su mirada para evitar ver a la persona a sus espaldas, ellos también se habían tenido que despedir de sus amigos antes de llegar ha esa resolución y estaba claro para el albino que no deseaba despedirse de nadie, por ello había evitado hablar con cualquier otro que no fueran ellos.

-Lou Fa, encontraste ha Allen Walker san?- se unió una segunda voz y una tercera persona hacia acto de aparición.

Por su parte Lou Fa no respondió a la pregunta de su camarada, estaba petrificada sobre si, de algún modo u otro esa simple palabra, antes pronunciada por el joven exorcista, le llenaba de una terrible impotencia desesperación.

-por que se disculpa Allen san?-pregunto mas nerviosa que antes

Los recién llegados miraron en la misma dirección que su compañera, para toparse con los cuatro exorcistas que estaban buscando, todos en dirección contraria a las puertas abiertas con el fin de darles un escape ha ellos.

-Lou Fa, Minna- hablo nuevamente Allen- Arigatou- dijo mientras ponía en marcha nuevamente sus pies ya cansados.

Ese sencillo agradecimiento congelo a los presentes que no reaccionaban al ver como los cuatro exorcistas emprendía la marcha en dirección donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Querían detenerlos pero sus pies no les respondían y la voz no salía de sus gargantas. Simplemente podían ver como cada paso se alejaban mas y mas, por Dios, por favor que alguien les detuviera.

-Allen Walker- resonó el llamado de una nueva voz por aquel pasillo- adonde se creen ustedes que van?-sin embargo aquella pregunta era formulada mas por costumbre que por necesidad de saber su destino, pues estaba claro a donde se dirigían.

-Bak san- se detuvo nuevamente el exorcista- Asegúrate de evacuar a todos los miembros de la orden- agrego.

-Walker san, estas consiente que no puedo dejarte ir, verdad?, ni a ti ni a ninguno de los otros- agrego, seguro de si.

-Asegúrate también de sellar las secciones que conduzcan ha este recinto.- agrego Allen aun sin verlo directamente.

-Walker- grito nuevamente, a lo que el exorcista ni siquiera se inmuto- es una orden, regresen inmediatamente a la capilla, no puedo perder mas exorcistas

-Bak san- respondió con tranquilidad- nuestras vidas no son lo único que valen, somos exorcistas, nuestra misión es traer la salvación a las almas atormentadas de la Humanidad….- comento- y entre ellas, se encuentran ustedes- agrego dejando ver por fin su rostro adornado por una gran sonrisa.

-somos una gran familia, y las familias no dejan que alguien mas dañe a sus seres queridos, no si tiene en sus manos la forma de evitarlo.- apoyo Lenalee

-además con quienes te crees que estas hablando, seguro huyen espantados con solo verle la cara ha Yuu- comento divertido y entre risas Lavi.

-Conejo te estas buscando que yo mismo te corte en pedazos.

-Walker, Lee, Kandda, Lavi, es una orden regresen en este mismo instante al interior de la capilla- hablo serio Bak.

-che, te hemos dicho que tenemos cosas que hacer, no molestes- articulo Kandda mientras retomaba su camino.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y reanudaron su marcha, cansados, nerviosos, heridos, con sus ropas ya muy maltratadas, pero aun así no darían un paso hacia atrás.

-Si dan un paso mas, será considerado como traición a la Orden y me veré obligado ha tomar acciones drásticas.

-haz lo que quieras- fue el único comentario que se escucho

-exorcistas, esta es su ultima advertencia, no me obliguen ha declararlos desertores.

-Bak san, gracias por todo- dijo Allen mientras activaba su inocencia- Cross Graven- dijo mientras cortaba la sección del techo que caía entre ellos, dividiendo así aquel pasillo he impidiendo al mismo tiempo cualquier posible acción del Líder de la rama asiática.

Instintivamente los ahí reunidos se cubrieron del polvo los escombros que caían, para cuando al nube de humo se había disipado, el acceso al otro extremo del pasillo estaba completamente bloqueado.

-no les dará tiempo ha despejar el pasillo- oyeron una voz del otro lado gritar- para cuando logren hacerlo, ya será demasiado tarde- agrego.

-no tiene que hacer esto, son nuestra principal causa, por ustedes es que nosotros combatimos- hablo desesperado Bak.

-precisamente por ello es que debemos hacerlo, por una vez en la vida es nuestro tiempo de regresar el favor.

-Walker!!- grito Bak

-Sayonara Bak san, Sayonara minna- para luego escuchar una apresurada carrera emprendida por aquellos a los cuales no verían mas.

Bak callo de rodillas frente a sus subordinados, y golpeaba constantemente el piso de aquel pasillo con su puno cerrado.

-Maldición, son solo niños, los condenamos ha morir, Maldición- repetía una y otra ves mientras derramaba lagrimas de dolor e impotencia- Maldición!! – fue el desesperado grito que se escucharon de aquella sección por ultima vez, mientras corrían.

Sus pasos apresurados los llevaban por pasillos que en algún momento mejor de aquella torre habían visto sus mejores días, ahora ya hacían llenos de escombros y muros derrumbados, los esquivaban con toda la agilidad que podían, corrían a todo lo que podían, la oscuridad centrada en aquellos pasillos les dejaba muy poca visibilidad en su andar, pero no por ello dejaban de dirigir sus apresurados pasos, hacia los pisos inferiores, tropezaban continuamente, pero eso no les detenía.

-estoy seguro que hay un conducto de unión ha tres metros mas de aquí- hablo Lavi, que corría detrás de ellos y procuraba hacer memoria de los planos estructurales de la Orden, en anos atrás había tenido la oportunidad de verlos una tan sola vez, y como buen aprendiz de Bookman que había sido basto una rápida mirada para memorizar cada uno de los trazos que conformaban la estructura principal.

El resto se dejaba guiar por las indicaciones del pelirrojo, sabían que era un hiperactivo, y que no gustaba de hacer el rutinario trabajo de escritorio, pero otra cosa que sabían era que nadie superaba en memoria y agilidad mental ha Lavi.

-crucen ahora a la derecha- grito a los que iban delante de el, no podían ver nada mas haya de su nariz, pero no dudaron ni un segundo en cruzar en la dirección indicada.

Al hacerlo se encontraron con un conecte ha las principales gradas que les llevarían al ultimo pasillo que les faltaba por recorrer. Bajaron a toda prisa aquellas mal trechas escalinatas y llegaron inmediatamente al ultimo pasillo, a lo lejos el sonido de constantes explosiones y derrumbes se podía apreciar con mayor claridad, una tenue luz se encontraba al final de dicho pasillo.

-Mugen- activo Kandda, su inocencia, al hacerlo corto el plafón que se encontraba sobre las gradas, causando un bloqueo y dejándolas completamente inservibles, parte del plan era causar derrumbes estratégicos, para, si en dado caso ellos no lograban retener mucho a los enemigos, al menos esto comprara mas tiempo a los que ya hacían sobre ellos.

Sus corazones saltaban, mientras corrían, el temor se apoderaba de los jóvenes cuerpos, mas no de sus almas, por un instante compartieron un mismo pensamiento, por un instante desearon ser jóvenes comunes, ignorantes de aquellos sucesos, por un instante desearon vivir mas por mas tiempo del que lo habían hecho, pero solo fue por un instante.

-Sabes, voy ha extrañar nuestras constantes peleas- articulo Lavi mientras corrían e inconscientemente los cuatro retiraban agilidad a sus pasos.

-che, yo por fin voy ha descansar del desastre que eres- dijo mordaz Kandda, pero sabían muy en el fondo que de algún modo u otro era la forma de decirle que el también lo extrañaría.

-siempre pensé que mi final seria combatiendo en el campo de batalla, sola, sin nadie que me apoyara.

-ya no estarás nunca mas sola Lenalee- hablo Allen- ninguno de nosotros estará ya nunca solo- comento con melancolía en su voz.

-es cierto- articulo Lenalee- con un deje de tristeza- saben? Agradezco profundamente haberlos conocido- agrego, ellos lo sabían era una despedida, se estaban despidiendo de aquellos a quien mas difícil se hacia hacerlo.

El final de aquel corredor estaba cerca, el temblor y estremecimiento causado por las explosiones se sentía mas palpable a medida que avanzaban.

-Saben, a pesar de que considero que esto es un patético final, y no me cuesta nada confesarles que tengo miedo de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, estoy feliz, muy feliz como nunca lo estuve antes- comento Lavi-lo he pensado camino hacia aquí, y estoy seguro de decirles que no me arrepiento de nada, pero sobre todo estoy feliz de que mi final sea junto ha ustedes, no me hubiese gustado si no fuera así, si hubiera sido de otra forma.

Los que iban adelante detuvieron sus pasos antes esta revelación, y giraron para encarar al ex Bookman, quien les sonreía nerviosamente y sus ojo demostraba cierto brillo lleno de temor. Un silencio se apodero de ellos tras aquella confesión.

-che, por primera y ultima vez estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho por este- dijo Kandda, al romper el silencio- y tampoco me apena confesar que una sensación de nerviosismo me invade este momento.

-creo que todos tenemos miedo- articulo sonriente Lenalee, mientras los demás veían en la oscuridad como el reflejo de las lagrimas se dejaban ver con la poca luz que les llegaba- soy muy feliz también Lavi, fui feliz al conocerlos, a todos y cada uno de ustedes los llevare en mis recuerdos- articulo mientras su llanto se hacia mas notorio.

-no llores Lenalee, me harás llorar también a mi- articulo con voz entre cortada Lavi, la verdad es que las lagrimas ya escapan por su rostro.

Kandda por su parte simplemente desvió la mirada de aquel dúo, la verdad también tenia un profundo nudo en la garganta, pero el era Kandda y no se dejaría ganar por las lagrimas.

-Arigatou, Minna- articulo finalmente Allen quien se única a ellos en el llanto sin sabor y a la vez lleno de felicidad- gracias a ustedes pude sentir de nuevo lo que es tener una familia, espero algún día si regreso ha este mundo volver ha conocerlos- cuando pronuncia aquellas palabras no sabia lo que estas desencadenaría- si volviera ha nacer, puedo asegurarles que no cambiaria ni una sola de las cosas que he hecho, no me arrepiento de nada, y estoy seguro que volvería ha hacerlas igual.

Los hi presentes Kandda de reojo y Lenalee y Lavi directo asintieron a las palabras dichas, para luego mirarse una ultima vez entre ellos y dedicarse la más sincera de las sonrisas, para luego dirigir su irada a la salida que se encontraba a escasos metros delante de ellos. Y dirigir calmadamente sus pasos y su ya confortada alma rumbo a lo que su destino les deparaba.

-_Mana, finalmente el día de hoy, llego al final de mi camino, Mana, cumplí mi promesa nunca me detuve, y estoy seguro que en lo que resta no lo hare, fui muy feliz Mana, y lo soy en este ultimo momento, no me arrepiento de nada; Mana, puedo decirte con seguridad que encontré la verdadera felicidad, soy feliz de llegar al final, junto a ellos, junto a mi familia, y estoy seguro de que pase lo que pase nada nos separara._

* * *

No se si la segunda parte de este capitulo será el cuarto sueno, estoy pensando en ponerlo mucho mas adelante, tal vez en el sexto o séptimo sueño. La razón? Verán la continuación de este capitulo narra como es que nuestros protagonistas llegaron al final de su lucha. Es decir, como es que murieron, claro junto a la explicación de porque, es que hora en el siglo XXI han renacido sus almas. Aunque este capitulo también menciona algo al respecto.

Aun tengo que consultarlo con ustedes, la verdad creo que en la parte mencionada me pase de melodramática, pero no quiero cambiarle nada, por lo que pregunto: si desean que la segunda parte de este capitulo sea el cuarto sueño o lo dejamos para mas adelante? Ustedes dirán.

En lo personal cuando lo leí de corrido me hizo sentirme mal, bueno la verdad creo que ando sensible estos días así que a mi si me hizo llorar, ya veremos cuando lo publique si lo hizo con ustedes.

Bueno ya no les quito mas de su tiempo, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y en serio les pido de favor que contesten mi pregunta, me seria de mucha ayuda, deseándoles un lindo día, tarde o noche, me despido.

**_Atte Ariane de virgo_**


	4. Ecos del PasadoRecuerdos del futuroII

Hi, si, como lo mencione en el capitulo anterior, si me decidía subiría el cuarto capitulo siendo la continuación del capitulo anterior, y aunque estuve tentada para dejarlo mas adelante, pues verán que me encontré con el gran inconveniente de que no tengo la menor idea de cuando lo pondría, y como lo haría, asi que mejor lo simplificamos y claro a petición de ustedes, lo ponemos seguido.

No les interrumpo mas y les dejo el capitulo, que lo disfruten mucho, y no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas, sensaciones y/o sentimientos que afloren al leer el capitulo, no es mi culpa, o bueno quizás si, estoy sentimental o será mi musa la sentimental?

Cualquier opinión, reclamo o comentario es bien recibido, demo ahora saben por que no inicie mi historia con este capitulo, seguro no sobrevivía para contarlo.

* * *

Cuarto Sueño

**Ecos del Pasado… Recuerdos del futuro. II**

Los ataques surcaban aquel salón sin cesar, no había tregua ni retirada posible ya, sus heridas constantemente reclamaban su atención, pero estaba convencido de que si se las daba no se levantaría mas, y aun no podía darse el lujo de dejarse caer, no aun, tenia algo mas que hacer.

-Conde!!- grito con desesperación.

-este es tu final Allen Walker, nada de lo que hagas evitara la caída de la humanidad.

-Allen!!- grito aterrorizada Lenalee mientras veía como el filo de la espada del conde se dirigía mortalmente al cuerpo del chico.

Sin embargo el impacto nunca llego, cuando busco entre el fulgor de la batalla, el escudo que le había salvado, con horror comprobó que no era otro mas que el cuerpo de Kandda que se había interpuesto, entre el y la estocada.

-Ka…Kandda- llamo dificultosamente al Japonés, quien con su ropa parcialmente destrozada y su cabellos suelto sostenía a duras penas ha Mugen que había evitado que aquel golpe lo partiera del todo por la mitad.

-como siempre dando problemas hasta el final Moyashi- dijo mientras un hilo de sangre escapaba de sus labios.- para segundos después el conde retirara la espada junto con una gran cantidad de sangre del cuerpo del exorcista nipón.

Allen no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que ver como este se derrumbaba frente a el, con la Mugen extremadamente destrozada entre sus manos aun.

-yo aun quería ser de ayuda- comento con dificultad Kandda- pero al parecer… mi cuerpo, no da para mas- dijo apoyándose en su espada- sin embargo, no pienso irme de este mundo sin llevarme a unos cuantos de ustedes con migo- articulo Kandda mientras miraba a los Akumas nivel tres y uno mas de nivel cuatro.

-Kandda detente- grito Lenalee, en cuanto lo vio levantarse y correr en dirección a los akumas- es un suicidio, morirás- agrego.

Kandda no se detuvo, pero sonrió tristemente y a la vez sarcástico- Lenalee- dijo en un susurro- yo ya estoy muerto…-para luego gritar- Inocencia, Máximo nivel, Seis Ilusiones Mugen- para luego solo dejar ver una segadora luz seguida de una muy fuerte explosión.

En aquel momento en pisos superiores, haya donde anteriormente los exorcistas tenían sus habitaciones, en el interior de una de estas, entre las sombras y con amargo silencio, el ultimo pétalo de un loto caía y se marchitaba al contacto con la base de su encierro, al momento en que el cristal que la mantenía prisionera se hacia mil pedazos.

DGM

-Lenalee!!- fue lo ultimo que escucho, mientras se sentía caer, presa de una gran opresión en su pecho, el equilibrio por el cual era conocida, ya no les sostenía en el aire, que segundos antes había estado combatiendo. Había pasado poco mas de Dos Horas desde que vio Morir ha Kandda, no pensó que ella seria la siguiente, pero hasta cierto punto lo agradecía.

Lo ultimo que recuerda es un ataque a traición, algo le impacto por detrás, en su espalda, algo se había incrustado en ella; algo, que sabia muy bien, significaba el final de su pelea. Pero extrañamente no sentía dolor alguno, solo podía sentir que caía, caía seguía cayendo, segundo que se hicieron una eternidad, sabia que era muy probable que cuando su cuerpo impactara con el suelo, la vida hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.

-Niisan- logro articular con dificultad, mientras derramaba lagrimas y sonreía. De pronto sintió que su caída se detenía de golpe, sin embargo no sintió el impacto seco contra el duro suelo, con dificultad abrió sus ojos que amenazaban con quedarse cerrados para siempre, borrosamente pudo ver una opaca figura que radicaba principalmente en machones Rojos y verdes.

-La...vi- logro relacionar aquellos machones de color con el recuerdo de su querido amigo.

-Lenalee!- le llamo asustado el joven exorcistas.

-descuida, estoy bien- logro decir en un solo respiro- no me duele nada- sonrió.

-Lenalee!!- llamo nuevamente con voz quebrada al exorcista china.

-ya no puedo mas Lavi- dijo- estoy cansada- logro articular- quiero dormir-agrego.

-No Lenalee, no te duermas- Insistió con temor en su voz el joven de cabellos rojos.

-La...vi, All...en… Kun- llamo a sus amigos su vista empezaba ha opacarse.

-Aquí estoy Lenalee- logro decir con toda su entereza reunida, Lavi.

-All...en...kun- llamo nuevamente.

-el... el- Lavi intentaba explicarle que el chico hacia lo posible por responde a su llamado, pero la batalla contra el mismo conde le dificultaba las cosas.

-Lavi, esta bien- dijo mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla y la otra era sostenida firmemente por las manos del chico- todo estará bien- alentó- así que, no llores- sonrió en un intento de tranquilizar al exorcista- me harás llorar a mi también, y no quiero tener miedo en este momento, no deseo temer a la muerte que me llama-agrego- sonríe, siempre sonríe Lavi.

-Le...Le...nalee- dijo con dificultad mientras le miraba.

-All...en Kun, perdón por no poder seguirte mas- dijo con palabras entre cortadas.- Niisan- llamo con sus ultimas fuerza.

-Ve..ve con el- dijo con dulzura Lavi- te esta esperando, Kandda también, y pronto nos volveremos ha ver- concluyo mientras sonreía.

-La...vi, Allen...kun, Ariga...-el termino de esa frase quedo inconclusa en sus labios, pues sus ojos se cerraron, su mano cayo sin fuerzas de la mejilla de Lavi, y la presión que sentía de la joven exorcista que se aferraba a el con su otra mano desapareció completamente.

-Lenalee?- llamo en un susurro, mas sin embargo esta ya no respondió- Lenalee?-le llamo nuevamente. Y al no obtener respuesta no pudo dejar de dibujar una amarga sonrisa en sus labios, comprendía lo que significaba la falta de respuesta, y le dolía mucho, le dolía tanto como cuando vio morir ha Kandda, en esos momento deseaba con todo su ser, haber hecho caso ha Bookman y despojarse de su corazón

- Dulces sueños Lenalee, cuando despiertes nos veremos de nuevo- dijo mientras depositaba suavemente a la exorcista en el suelo y juntaba sus manos sobre el pecho de esta- aunque tal vez ya sea entre los muertos- agrego.

En la capilla, en ese momento un fuerte viento arremetió en contra de los que estaban ahí, les envolvió, y pudieron sentir el dulce aroma del te de hierbas inundar la sala, seguido por un silencioso murmullo que se llevaba consigo aquella brisa primaveral.

Alejado de todos, Bak derramaba en silencio unas pocas lagrimas mientras contemplaba el aun presente cuerpo del su homologo chino.

-ya nadie los separara de nuevo, duerme bien Kamui, descansa Lenalee, y perdónanos.

DGM

Demasiados Akumas, demasiados enemigos de niveles superior al suyo, temblaba, lo reconocía, pero ahora ya no era de temor como al inicio de la batalla, sino de pena, frustración y dolor, su cabellos antes sujeto por una bandana, ahora caía sobre su rostro fuera de lugar, había perdido el parche que cubría su ojo derecho había sido arrancado por un ataque y lo había perdido entre el caos, ahora mechones de cabello rojizo cubrían dicha zona.

La pelea había sido demasiado extensa, demasiado larga para su gusto, cinco horas antes había visto como su amigo del alma Yuu se sacrificaba para llevarse consigo a unos cuantos Akumas, y a pesar de que había logrado sobrevivir, con pocas lesiones grabes, estaba seguro de que su final se acercaba.

Sonrió al verse pensar como seguramente Yuu lo había hecho en ese ultimo momento, a diferencia de el, Yuu había sido alcanzado por una herida mortal y tal vez estaba consiente de que a pesar de todo, aunque la batalla terminase en ese momento el no sobreviviría lo suficiente para ver el amanecer.

El en cambio se podía decir que estaba en óptimas condiciones a comparación de sus compañeros ya caídos, hacia unas tres horas atrás había visto, a su entrañable amiga morir tras un ataque que no podía ser considerado mas que cobarde.

El mismo ya había liberado el alma de aquel Akuma que había arrebatado la vida de su amiga china, sonrió al verse ahora rodeado de innumerables Akumas, mientras veía combatir a su mejor amigo, en contra de aquel que tanto sufrimiento había causado a la humanidad.

Y sonrió al darse cuenta que finalmente comprendía el sentir de Allen, pues ahora sabia que a pesar de todo lo que aquellos Akumas habían causado, a pesar de que habían arrebatado la vida de sus compañeros, el no podía odiarlos, sentía la extraña necesidad y sensación que debería amarlos y liberarlos de ese eterno sufrimiento.

Mientras pensaba esto, había ido llamando la atención de cuanto Akuma estuviera cerca de el, muchos de nivel uno, otros de nivel dos, unos cuantos de nivel tres y los últimos dos Akumas de nivel cuatro que quedaban, el resto ya había sido liberado por manos de sus compañeros o de el mismo.

Miro con embelesamiento sobre su cabeza, el espacio era el justo, y los actores principales de aquella ultima ejecución de su parte ya estaban presentes, corroboro que su único amigo que aun quedaba con vida estuviese fuera del alcance de su inocencia dirigió su vista a los cuerpos que el mismo había apartado del campo de batalla, comprobó con alivio que ni Allen, ni Kandda, ni Lenalee, se verían afectados.

Tomo su inocencia entre sus manos y una vez mas le activo como la había hecho desde que descubrió su compatibilidad y pudo controlarla, miro a los ahí reunidos dispuestos ha atacarles en el mas mínimo de sus movimientos y con burla rió por ellos .

-Inocencia, Nivel dos, Actívate, sello de madera- dijo en un solo respiro, esto llamo la atención no solo de Akumas sino del conde y de Allen. Seria su ultima contribución a los hechos de la humanidad, esperaba que Bookman pudiera plasmarlo en algún papel al fin y al cabo el había renunciado ha ser un simple espectador para convertirse en un actor de la vida misma.

-nivel tres, doble sello de madera, une nuestras raíces con el cielo y sostén aquellas que resurgen de la tierra. Grito al golpear una vez mas con su martillo aquella superficie expandiendo mas el radio del campo que había creado, en esta ocasión había ocupado el sello para crear un campo de retención, así se aseguraría que ninguno escapara su ataque.

Por su parte Allen abandono la lucha del Conde para ir en ayuda de su amigo, pero un campo invisible le impidió continuar mas haya de unos cuantos metros.

-Lavi, que haces?- grito desesperado mientras veía a su compañero sonreírle desde el centro de aquella trampa de Akumas.

-Moyashi chan- hablo- espero que sigas siendo tan optimista y cabeza dura como siempre-

-Lavi!!- grito Allen.

-no te preocupes, estoy consiente de lo que hago, no me he vuelto loco, considéralo como mi ultima travesura.- agrego-

-no lo hagas, Lavi, aun podemos ganar- dijo con terror.

-a eso me refiero de que sigas siendo tan optimista. Espero que tu logres ganar- afirmo.

-Lavi- dijo mientras ahora sus lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro.

- vi morir a mis amigos y es mi deseo el no ver morir a nadie mas, ni mucho menos ver sufrir a las almas de estos akumas.

-Lavi, Lavi- golpeaba desesperado aquel muro invisible.

-Sayonara Allen, Destructor del tiempo, Sayonara Amigo mio- se despidió con una gran sonrisa, tan grande como las que tenia depuse de hacer alguna travesura en la orden, para luego cambiar el semblante a uno mas serio.

-Lavi, Lavi- seguía llamándolo Allen- detente Lavi.

-Inocencia, Máximo Nivel, Sello de Fuego, Fuego del infierno, dijo mientras golpeaba cuatro veces aquel espacio que había preparado para su ejecución final- Martillo de tamaño variable, crece, crece, crece-repito constantemente

Ante la mirada atónita de Allen las llamas empezaban ha surgir de aquellos cuatro sellos invocados, cubriendo a todos los que estaban dentro de aquel campo de fuerza.

-Lavi!!- grito nuevamente, mientras miraba como las llamas se levantaban y empezaban ha rodear a su amigo- Lavi- le llamo nuevamente- pero justo en el momento en que el campo invocado por el sello de Madera cedió, las flamantes llamas se precipitaron con rapidez y mas vivas que nunca en dirección al cielo, creando una hola de calor lo suficientemente intensa como para tener que cubrirse con su propia inocencia.

Veía como aquellas cuatro columnas de fuego se alzaban antes sus ojo y giraban como dragones alzando el vuelo, llagándose con sigo a todo Akuma que estuviera en su camino, poco a poco las cuatro columnas se iban unificando, poco a poco formaba una sola columna, que al alcanzar el techo de la organización misma lo arraso con su fuego y se abrió paso hacia le cielo que le daba la bienvenida.

Tras su mascara aun podía distinguir la imagen de su amigo, que de rodillas contemplaba la lejanía de su propia columna.

-Lavi- articulo nuevamente mientras corría en dirección de la muralla de fuego levantada, no importándole si se quemaba en el acto. Pero una voz le detuvo.

-No vengas- grito enérgica aquella voz- no vengas Allen- repitió- aun tienes algo que hacer aun no puedes venir. Dijo mientras retiraba su vista del infinito cielo carmesí que contemplaba para luego mirar a la descompuesta cara del joven exorcista.- todo estará bien, tu lograras derrotarles, tu eres el destructor del tiempo, tu voluntad es mas fuerte que todos los elementos. Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de que aquella muralla borrara por completo la visión de su amigo he incrementara su furia abrasadora.

Desde el interior de aquel remolino constantes explosiones que indicaban los akumas destruidos, muy tenuemente a lo lejos podía ver como el cielo empezaba ha iluminarse nuevamente con la luz del sol, o tal vez era ya su imaginación, quien le jugaba la mala broma de poder contemplar una vez mas aquel infinito cielo iluminado.

-Amanece?- se pregunto a si mismo, su cuerpo ya estaba cansado, su mente empezaba ha desconectarse de la realidad- no, no lo hace. Sonrió tristemente.

-Lavi? -Pregunto aun desconcertado Allen que le miraba aun en el centro de aquella zona.

Miro en dirección donde provenía la voz de su compañero, pudo detallar el rostro preocupado, y a la vez aliviado de este, le miraba con desconcierto, sin embargo de aquella mirada hasta cierto punto feliz, de alivio cambio drásticamente a una de terror y desesperación.

Extrañamente veía ha su compañero mover sus labios, y correr en dirección a el, pero no podía escucharlo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, este se negaba a reaccionar, miro en dirección a donde se fijaban los ojos de sus amigo, con dificultad pudo enfocar aquello que llamaba la atención de Allen.

La garra de uno de los akumas se había incrustado directamente en su pecho, y le había atravesado completamente.

-All…en- llamo dificultosamente, ahora estaba consiente de lo que estaba pasando, un Akuma en su ultimo esfuerzo antes de ser purificado le había atacado; el dolor y la sangre se hacían presentes en su cuerpo, sonrió tristemente pues no esperaba que una herida mortal fuese la causante de su muerte, realmente había pensado que utilizar su inocencia al máximo acabaría con su vida.

-Lavi- grito Allen, sin embargo su compañero no le respondía, la mirada de este se centraba en aquella herida, lo que le mantenía ligeramente suspendido en la posición inicial empezaba ha desaparecer, el miembro de aquel cuerpo empezaba ha evaporarse como suele hacerlo. Se apresuro ha llegar cuanto antes con su compañero.-Lavi- le llamo

-je, je, je- rio con esfuerzos Lavi- Mo…yashi…chan- sonrió-no …salió…como…planee… go…mene.

-No hables Lavi-le corto Allen.

-demo…si…no…lo…hago…puede- tosió mientras la sangre se acumulaba en su boca.

-Lavi- le llamo nuevamente Allen.

-lo sabíamos….Allen-sonrió- todos… lo sabíamos.

-La, La…vi.

-Sayonara…moyashi chan… so…Sayonara… Panda...-cerro los ojos con pesadez, pero una facción de tranquilidad y paz, y una extraña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

En ese momento la evacuación de todo el personal finalmente se estaba terminando, con un éxito muy agridulce, pronto, muy pronto la cede central seria abandonada por completo, dejando en ella, innumerables recuerdos y sentimientos, pero sobre todo dejarían atrás la peor tragedia conocida dentro de la Organización, en ese momento el resto del mundo esperaba su aparición y ellos no podrían suplir las necesidades, solo un milagro podría salvarlos.

Justamente eso era lo que documentaba en los últimos libros de historia Boockman, pronto solo eso quedaría para poder recordar en el futuro, para poder prevenir aquella desgracia, si es que Dios quería que la superacen.

-_Sayonara…Panda_

Escucho en aquel alejado lugar aquellas palabras finales del que en vida fuera. La mayor parte de esta al menos, su aprendiz.

-Idiota, hasta en final- dijo por lo bajo- se que he vivido demasiado, si es que me ha tocado ver tu muerte, Lavi.

En el campo de batalla, ya solo dos entes quedaban en pie, pero según el exorcista sabia no tardarían en llegar mas de aquellas almas encadenadas a la pena, una ultima oportunidad es lo que pedía, una ultima oportunidad era todo lo que quería.

-Matta ne Lavi, Matta ne…minna- dijo mientras dejaba de lado el cuerpo de su amigo, y tomaba ha "Crown Clow" y se lanzaba en contra del mismo conde, sabiendo muy bien que no tardaría en reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Allen Walker- llamo una voz llena de sarcasmo y burla.- quedamos tu y yo, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

-conde- contesto este- en eso tienes mucha razón,- le dijo- pagaras por todos tus pecados.

-inténtalo si puedes- se burlo- pero ten por seguro que de nada te servirá ser el 14vo en esta ocasión.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- diciendo esto una vez mas se separo del conde y se preparo para sus ultimas estocadas con su espada. Mientras las últimas palabras comentadas por sus compañeros antes de la batalla, se agrupaban de nuevo en sus memorias, sonrió con melancolía al recordarlos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de hacerlo.

- _si volviera ha nacer, puedo asegurarles que no cambiaria ni una sola de las cosas que he hecho, no me arrepiento de nada, y estoy seguro que volvería ha hacerlas igual_.- recordó las palabras por el mismo dichas.

-Si, estoy seguro que haría todo igual- dijo por lo bajo.

-Este es tu fin Allen Walker- escucho decir al Conde.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- articulo mientras su inocencia emitía un extraño brillo, y una sensación de paz, que le hizo saber con seguridad, que al final, no importase lo que pasara, que todo saldría bien.

-Manna, Lenalee, Kamui, Kandda, Lavi, Minna… Matta ne.- tras decir esto una segadora luz les cubrió por completo y una columna de la misma se irguió imponente hacia el cielo, disipando por completo aquellas nubes que lo cubrían, y dejando ver el estrellado cielo.

Aquella noche, en que la cede central fue completamente evacuada, seria recordada por las generaciones posteriores, recordarían todos los hechos que marcaran esa noche, desde ese dia, han esperado impacientes, el desenlace de esa batalla, desde ese dia han esperado, el cumplimiento de la profecía escrita, para poder llevar de nuevo a cabo todos y cada uno de los mismos sucesos.

* * *

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir al final, espero que no me haya pasado, bueno, no se que decir, no se que pensar, y eso que yo misma lo escribí, espero que haya causado las mismas sensaciones que a mi, a pesar de ser yo quien lo escribía, me ha sacado lagrimas.

No tengo mas que decir y espero pronto continuar muy pronto con el resto de mis fics, esto trabajando en el tercer capitulo de "Inocencia" y en el séptimo de "Todo por tu nocente corazón" pero tengo uno que otro problema, que confió en solucionar.

Me despido, espero no haberles decepcionado no veremos pronto, hasta entonces…

_**Atte.**_ _**Ariane de Virgo**_


	5. Robin

Hi, como están? Me alegro mucho de que tuvieran un poco de tiempo para pasar ha leer a su servidora, el día de hoy les traigo un capitulo muy especial, si puedo decirlo, creo que es el Único en el cual se menciona ha este personaje, que de ahora en adelante formara parte de los protagonistas de mi fic.

Pero no les diré quien es, no al menos ahora, lo dejare al final del capitulo para no arruinarles la trama, lo que si puedo decirles es que en esta ocasión tanto este nuevo personaje como Lavi son los prota de este capitulo.

Los dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo, ya luego sabrán a que se debe el titulo del Quinto Sueño, nos vemos al final.

* * *

Quinto Sueño

_**"Robín"**_

**Roma, Italia. Ciudad del Vaticano.**

**10 de Septiembre del 2004**

**11:05 AM**

Le miraba alimentar calmadamente ha las palomas que respondían a su llamado, como sus pequeñas manos, sostenían divertido una hogaza de pan, hacia no mas de cinco años cuando lo llevaron ante el, y cada vez que lo veía jugar en los jardines del Vaticano, recordaba el por que ese pequeño se encontraba a su cuidado.

Había dispuesto de lo necesario para el, residía bajo la protección del sumo pontífice, y mientras su estancia durase en aquel lugar, el era responsable de su seguridad y educación, el era su Tutor. También, con el paso del tiempo, y para evitar futuros conflictos, se había visto obligado ha hacerle portar una mascara que cubriera su rostro, solo el y los exorcistas sabían que se ocultaba tras aquella mascara, y rezaba a los cielos que el día en que aquello que resguardaba se revelara, no fuese por que ese ser interno despertara.

Aquel pequeño de cabellos blancos, había sido puesto bajo su tutela hace apenas cuatro años, La Santa Cede había accedido ha brindarle protección dentro del estado del Vaticano; aquel dia era inolvidable para el.

Siempre que veía al niño, ya sea jugando, o estudiando bajo la tutela directa de alguno de los cardenales. O mientras le veía pasear por el museo del Vaticano, y seguido de La Guardia Suiza, no podía evitar recordar el dia en que ese pequeño fue puesto bajo su cuidado.

**Flash Back**

**Roma, Italia. Ciudad del Vaticano.**

**23 de mayo del 2001**

**07:02:05 AM**

Mons. Cavallier corría apresurado por los pasillos de la santa cede, no hacia mucho que había sido convocado por los miembros de la Organización Oscura, la habían llamado media hora antes, mientras se reunía con su Santidad en privado. Sin embargo en cuanto termino dicha reunión, corrió en dirección a la Sala privada de los Cardenales, donde enviados por los altos mandos de la cede Oscura, le esperaban con importantes noticias.

Finalmente después de recorrer medio Vaticano, se encontraba frente ha las enormes puertas de la Capilla Sixtina, lugar acordado para la reunión, frente a las puertas dos centuriones de la Guardia Suiza, le custodiaban, tranquilizo su respiración, a pesar de ser uno de los cardenales mas jóvenes dentro de sus iguales, ya no estaba para correr campo traviesa, y mucho menos para correr con su indumentaria característica frente ha Cardenales y Monseñores, daba gracias ha Dios que su santidad no le había visto; en fin debía darse prisa e ingresar ha aquella sala.

Dentro de lo que era el salón principal de aquella capilla, ya hacían dos enviados de la cede oscura esperando el arribo del contacto asignado con la Santa Cede.

Las puertas se abrieron finalmente, y Mons. Cavallier caminaba expectante en dirección de los dos enviados a reunirse con el, mientras los asignados, le miraban aproximarse, finalmente aquella reunión solicitada con tata urgencia les había sido concedida.

-Mons. Cavallier, supongo- hablo una de aquellas personalidades.- lamentamos mucho irrumpir en la Santa cede de esta manera, pero lo que debemos tratar con ustedes debe ser preciso y confidencial.

-ustedes dirán- hablo Mons.

- no contamos con mucho tiempo, desde los altos mandos de la Orden se nos ha encomendado una misión que consiste en colaborar con el Vaticano, sin embargo en esta ocasión, la organización es quien solicita de su ayuda.

-no comprendo señores, a que se refieren, en que puede ayudarlos la Santa cede en esta ocasión?

-senos ordeno contactar con su excelencia, el Mons. Cavallier, como lo indica nuestro primer acuerdo, sin embargo a pesar de ser nuestro único vinculo con el vaticano, lo que la organización desea confiarles, debe ser conocido por el sumo pontífice, mucho depende de la forma en que se resguarde la información que les proporcionaremos.

-su excelencia, el Papa? Debo afirmar que me confunden señores?

-como habrá sido informado, el actual trabajo de nuestra orden es recopilar hasta cierto punto todo aquel, o aquello que en el pasado, según lo indican antiguos escritos estuviese relacionado con la profecía inscrita en el cubo.

-estoy al tanto de esa información, desde que fue confirmado, el renacimiento de la orden oscura se ha encargado de localizar nuevamente a los involucrados dentro de aquel nefasto acontecimiento llevado a cabo mas de un siglo atrás.

-nuestra búsqueda ha iniciado, y hasta hace una semana no había ningún progreso significativo, estamos consientes de que es cuestión de esperar para que su mismo destino les lleve hasta nosotros, pero si un minuto es la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota en esta nueva contienda, no nos arriesgaremos ha perderlo.

-el cubo no especifica, el tiempo, ni las circunstancias comprendo el por que emprender ha tan veloz tiempo, para el fin de nuestra causa.

-Mons. es respecto a ello que estamos aquí, hace un par de meses nuestra organización rastreo un posible concordante ha las especificaciones descritas por el cubo.

-comprendo, en pocas palabras han encontrado uno de nuestros apóstoles perdidos. Si es así, no veo el por que nesecitan de la ayuda nuestra caballeros.

-Mons. Cavallier, en efecto hemos dado con una de las principales claves que nos permitirá llegar con la llave de la profecía, pero no es exactamente uno de los apóstoles.

-perdón?

-es precisamente ha ese hecho que La organización necesita de la colaboración de la Santa cede- diciendo esto se aparto y llamo a su camarada que esperaba detrás de el, al hacerlo aquel sujeto llego hasta posarse frente al Mons.

-Mons. Cavallier, en nuestra búsqueda es ha "el" a quien encontramos.

Diciendo esto aquel sujeto cubierto por un hábito negro retiraba su capa dejando ver la razón de aquella reunión.

En los brazos de aquella figura, bajo la protección de aquella capa negra, ya hacia descansando un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una confortable manta color blanco, de ella sobresalía una pequeña cabecita con unos cuantos cabellos blancos.

-Mons. Lo que vamos a decirle no puede salir de este salón, tan solo usted y su excelencia deben saberlo, es de suma importancia que brinden protección ha este bebe, el guarda demasiados aportes con uno de los Apóstoles, sin el es muy probable que no podamos restaurar la memoria de aquel antes llamado Bufón de Dios.

-no comprendo que quieres decir? Acaso este bebe es el "Destructor del Tiempo"?

-no su excelencia, este pequeño no es aquel que usted nombra, sin embargo, no sabemos de la relación que guarda este pequeño con el antes portador de "Crown Clow"

- significa que esto no estaba entre las palabras dichas en la profecía, es un hecho que sale fuera de ella?

-no podemos asegurarlo, la profecía aun no ha sido traducida a nuestra lengua en un ciento por ciento, sin embargo Heblaska ha confirmado la existencia de Inocencia dentro de este pequeño, y no cualquiera, el registro indica que parte de aquella inocencia ya reside en este pequeño.

-estan seguros?

-Heblaska nunca se equivoca, la sincronización del pequeño no es mucha pero conforme avanzan los días, hay cambios significativos en ella, la predicción hecha por Heblaska afirma que, "Las memorias del tiempo que resguarda en su interior, serán causantes del despertar de aquel que es amado por Dios".

-"El Amado por Dios", hace mucho tiempo que Heblaska no utilizaba ese nombre.

-de el bienestar de este bebe puede depender en el futuro; la seguridad de la Humanidad, La Orden ruega a su excelencia, nuestro contacto con el Vaticano, que resguarde bajo la protección de la Santa cede ha este pequeño, hasta que el dia en el cual deba presentarse en el campo de batalla llegue.

-Si la situación es tan delicada como lo plantea, no hay razón para que nosotros neguemos nuestra ayuda, hablare con su santidad, pueden ir en paz, el pequeño queda en buenas manos, yo personalmente cuidare de su tutela.

-Lo agradecemos enormemente, en cuanto nuestra búsqueda rinda frutos nuevamente le visitaremos, hasta entonces, Recuerde que el ya forma parte de los exorcistas que combatirán en el futuro, su entrenamiento queda para el futuro

-estoy al tanto, por ello no me preocupo, mientras tanto su educación esta bajo nuestras manos.

-así será, por cierto Mons. Por si el dato es necesario antes de que llegue nuestro informe, el pequeño nació en La India, sus padres eran Ingleses, fueron asesinados por Akumas segundos antes de nuestra llegada, solo el sobrevivió. Solo su nombre conocemos.

-seria un buen gesto de nuestra parte respetar dicho nombre en honor de los padres del pequeño, cual es?

-Robin, excelencia.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Disfrutaba enormemente verlo jugar libre del peso que conlleva su pronto futuro, había sido decidido brindarle una educaron bajo la estricta tutela del colegio cardenalicio, y hasta que el dia en que deba reingresar a la orden, estaba bajo el cuidado de estos, desvió su mirada un momento al ver al pequeño dirigirse a las puertas del jardín.

-Robin- le llamo al ver que se alejaba del área asignada para su estadía-sabes que no puedes ir en esa dirección.

-Cavallier sama- grito entusiasmado al ver que el Mons. Que se dirigía hacia el.- Cavallier sama- le llamo nuevamente mientras saltaba a los brazos del Mons.

-Robin, que haces? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir del área privada.- le comento mientras sostenía al pequeño

-Lo siento Cavallier sama, demo, aquel señor de sombrero de copa estaba dentro del jardín, quería saber quien era, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca.

-Sombrero de Copa?- esto alarmo a Mons. Cavallier, la Guardia Suiza tenia ordenes estrictas de no permitir el avance de nadie en aquellos jardines- Robin puedes describirme como era?.

-no lo vi muy bien, la verdad las sombras de los arboles no me dejaron verlo Cavallier sama- respondió, sin embargo agrego sonriendo, luego- pero me recordó mucho ha Mana.

Al oír ese nombre no pudo mas que sorprenderse, como sabia el pequeño Robín de la Existencia de Mana?, pocos dentro de la orden sabían de aquel sujeto, y mucho menos sabían de su relación con el anterior exorcista portador de "Crown Clow"

-Robin, Sabes quien es Mana? Puedes recordar a quien te refieres?- pregunto con un poco de temor, no esperaba una pronta relación de los hechos con los recuerdos, era demasiado temprano, el aun no estaba listo, Robin aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ingresar ha la Orden, o si?

-Claro que lo se Cavallier sama- afirmo efusivamente mientras aquel par de ojos que traslucían en aquella mascara- Mana es mi padre, bueno no mi padre natural, pero el me adopto después de que todos me abandonaran- respondió con naturalidad.-aunque no se por que no tengo claro su rostro, me cuesta mucho recordarlo.-para luego bajar su rostro y acentuar una mirada llena de tristeza.- Cavallier sama, por que Mana no viene por mi? Acaso el también me abandono?- pregunto con temor en su voz.

Cavallier no estaba preparado para esa pregunta, estaba claro que Robin aun era demasiado pequeño como para acceder a todos los recuerdos de su pasado, o en dado caso era posible que muchos de ellos estuviesen fragmentados con el Portador original, aun no era conciente de que tan especial era, y claro era demasiado pedir que un niño de escasos cuatro años pudiese con todos los recuerdos de una vida pasada, estaba seguro que Robin confundía los hechos de una vida anterior, con su actual vida.

-No- le contesto dulcemente mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos- el no te ha abandonado, puede que no lo recuerdes mucho, y puede que a pesar de tu corta edad sepas mas de lo que debes, pero te aseguro que la respuesta a tus preguntas ya hace en tus propias palabras, descuida, con el tiempo lo comprenderás, pero tu papa no te ha abandonado.- le respondió mientras caminaba con el rumbo al interior del edificio central de aquel jardín.

El lo sabía, cada día que pasaba era uno menos en la cuenta regresiva de esta interminable lucha, cada día que pasaba, acercaba mas el destino que la vida le tenia preparado ha Robin, y aunque ha veces deseaba con toda su fuerza que cuando llegase el momento el pequeño fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo, estaba seguro que este destino, no esperaría a que estuvieses suficientemente preparado.

Años duros se avecinaba y la santa cede junto a la organización oscura preparan a los nuevos soldados que enfrentaran ha esta guerra, solo queda esperar, que la humanidad, y Dios en lo cielos perdone el pecado de sacrificar jóvenes vidas para la salvación de su pueblo.

**Estados Unidos de Norte América**

**Nueva York, Brooklyn**

**HCC Kings Country Hospital Center**

**Área de Cirugía**

**Mayo 23, 2005, 01:33 PM**

-cariño no corras, estamos en un Hospital- llamo desde la entrada de aquella sección, una joven mujer de delgada complexión y rubios cabellos sueltos, portaba una gabacha de impecable color blanco, con su nombre grabado en el lado izquierdo bajo la solapa. A su lado, un joven hombre alto, con porte y elegancia, de cabellos semi-cortos que llegaban hasta poco arriba de sus hombros en color castaño oscuro le acompañaba. Llevaba puesto el mismo uniforma de la joven mujer, y caminaban de la mano por aquel estrecho pasillo que conducía a la oficina de este ultimo.

Delante de ellos un pequeño de siete años recorría los pasillos con expresión divertida, la verdad que aquel edificio de blancas paredes y grandes ventanales le conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, no por nada había pasado un año encerrado dentro de las paredes de aquel Hospital, y aunque aun no tenia claro como es que llego hasta ahí, y menos aun que era de el antes de los tres años, ya no eran cosas que realmente le importaran, ya no.

Lavi, había crecido, a pesar de las adversidades expuestas hacia su físico apenas cuatro años atrás, Lavi había crecido Feliz este tiempo en Nueva York, aun durante las noches aquel extraño sueño le asaltaba, y a pesar de que, estaba claro que sus recuerdos no regresarían, tenia una fuerte sensación de que debía recordar algo, pero aun no sabia que.

Con el paso del tiempo decidió, que lo mejor era no comentar este sueño a nadie, era algo que solo le pertenecía ha el, y quería conservarlo solo para el, además no deseaba preocupar a las personas que hasta ese día se habían encargado de el, La ley les había dado la custodia de el permanentemente, por lo que legalmente aquel joven matrimonio, eran sus padres, la verdad jamás desde el día en que lo llevaron a su casa con ellos, les había llamado por tal nombre, siempre les había tratado como los llamo en el Hospital.

Si, a ambos los conoció durante su estadía en aquel lugar, ambos eran doctores de aquel Hospital, y ha ambos los conoció de distinta forma, ella, la debería llamar "madre", le fue transferido su caso a los seis meses de su "accidente", por lo que supo casi de inmediato que seria su nueva doctora, la cual de ese día en adelante, ella se encargaría de el.

Así la conoció ha ella, con el paso del tiempo ella dejo de ser su doctora para convertirse en su amiga, y en una persona de su entera confianza, almorzaban juntos, hablaban siempre que podían y acudía al llamado de las enfermeras cuando recaía debido a sus lesiones, se quedaba con el durante el tiempo que fuese necesario solo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, así fue durante los cuatro meses que siguieron a su convalecencia, fue en ese mismo periodo de tiempo que lo conoció ha el, a su "padre".

Al igual que ella, el, por aquel entonces era un prestigioso cirujano dentro del Hospital, no lo había visto en el tiempo que llevaba recluido, pero la razón según su doctora, era por que no necesitaba atención que el brindaba, es decir, no había necesidad de que fuese atendido por un cirujano. Sin embargo lo conoció en una ocasión en que su doctora le invito ha almorzar.

Ahí supo que tanto el como ella eran esposos, y que ambos trabajaban en el mismo hospital desde hace poco, bueno el desde mucho mas tiempo, pero ella había iniciado el día en que el fue transferido ha su tutela.

Después de eso fue bastante regular ver a los tres almorzando en el cuarto del pequeño Lavi, a diferencia de muchos otros doctores, el Dr. Maxwell, no le causaba ningún temor, es mas se sentía bastante seguro cuando hablaba con el. Con el Tiempo la Dra. Anderson les permitió acompañarlos en la cafetería del Hospital, y aunque no distaba mucho el sabor de los alimentos, Lavi estaba encantado de poder salir mas haya del pabellón de Pediatría.

Fue así como, a pocos días de cumplir su año de internado en aquel hospital, ni la Dra. Ni el Dr. Se presentaron ha la hora del almuerzo, en cambio, una de las enfermeras tomo su lugar mientras el almorzaba.

Cuando lo dejaron solo, se encargo de hacer lo que mejor había aprendido durante su estadía en aquel lugar, Obtener respuestas a sus preguntas, no le fue difícil saber que ambos estaban en la sal de reuniones de Aquella Área, tampoco le costo enterarse con quien estaban ahí, lo que si le costo fue descubrir la razón del por que estaban reunidos, y mas con aquella persona, que no era otra si no una trabajadora del Gobierno. La razón de aquella reunión era el.

Con esa información pudo sacar conjeturas, sin embargo aquellas que saco le daban muy mala espina, y no le gustaba nada lo que deducía por si solo, así que con desgano, y cierta tristeza en su rostro espero, espero por mucho tiempo a que le comunicaran la decisión tomada.

Y ahora, que el tiempo ha pasado, que ha crecido junto a las personas que se preocuparon por el en el pasado, la sensación de que algo se próxima, de que algo no esta bien, no deja de abrumarle, de algún modo u otro presiente que muy pronto…

-Lavi, cariño espéranos- interrumpió la dulce voz de la doctora sus pensamientos.

-no seas impaciente, solo terminamos nuestros informes y nos vamos- hablo su ahora padre.

-espéranos aquí, en seguida regresamos- le pidió su madre, mientras llegaban a una amplia sala con enorme ventanas.

-hai- contesto mientras asentía y sonreía.

Una vez mas había perdido la oportunidad de encontrar el significado ha aquella sensación, la cual le aquejaba por veces, pero desaparecía sin dejarle respuestas.

Había demostrado tener una memoria sagas, pero siempre esa respuesta escapa a sus expectativas. Su coeficiente sobre lo normal a su edad, la lectura le enriquecía de sobre manera, demostraba aprecio por cuanto escrito llegara ha el, sin embargo entre mas cerca de los libros se encontrase, mas tristeza y nostalgia le acompañaban, no podía evitar tener la sensación de soledad y de vacio en su interior.

Claro que eso era algo que sus actuales tutores desconocían, no deseaba decírselos, ante los ojos de todos, Lavi era un niño feliz, pero lo que no sabían era, que ante los ojos de todos Lavi escondía tantos secretos como las palabras entre líneas de un libro.

Y a pesar de ello el entusiasmo que demostraba era lo que le permitía engañarlos, Lavi, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado ha su corta edad, nunca sea dejado caer y ese mismo entusiasmo era lo que demostraba en esos momento que recorría por ultima vez, quizás en subida, aquellos blancos pasillo, sus tutores habían aceptado un traslado ha otro país, por lo que esa era su despedida, demostraba estar emocionado con la noticia, y claro que lo estaba, conocer nuevas cosas le emocionaba, pero en el fondo algo le decía, que, aquella sensación le acompañaría, mas fuerte que nunca, y que algo fuera de su comprensión le esperaba en su nuevo destino, tenia miedo, pero, "tan solo es el transcurso de una parte de la historia, no hay por que temer" se repitió así mismo otra vez.

-No hay que temer-dijo en un susurro- aun no debo temer.

-Lavi- llamo su padre.- es hora de irnos, o perderemos el vuelo.- concluyo.

Miro nuevamente por aquella ventana, algo le decía que no seria la última vez que mirase Brooklyn, sin embargo el presentimiento de que la próxima vez que lo mirase, seria de un modo distinto, se acoplaba cada vez mas en sus pensamientos, la próxima vez ya seria distinto.

-Lavi- le llamaron nuevamente-vamos-hablo su madre- Montreal nos espera- alentó, para luego agregar- no te preocupes seguro te llevas bien con el pequeño hijo de mi amiga.

-amiga? Tienes conocidos en Canadá?- pregunto.

-claro, tu madre y yo tenemos muchos conocidos en Canadá, pero ella es muy especial, te caerá muy bien, ella se muere por conocerte, y nosotros por conocer a su pequeño Hijo.

-y como se llama?- pregunto mas interesado en el tema mientras papa le colocaba el abrigo y la bufanda.

-quien?- pregunto una vez terminada la acción y lo tomaba de la mano.

-el hijo de tu amiga, si voy ha conocerlo quisiera saber su nombre- contesto con naturalidad.

-no cambias Lavi- dijo mientras sonreía y removía los cabellos rojos en su cabecita- siempre tan curioso.

-mo, es que no me gusta quedarme con las dudas.

-lo sabemos Lavi- hablo su madre mientras le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y subía ella a la parte delantera del coche.

-entonces, como se llama?- pregunto nuevamente mientras recorrían las atestadas calles rumbo al aeropuerto internacional.

-déjame recordar- dijo la joven mujer mientras le miraba- ha ya recuerdo, Moore san, me lo dijo en la ultima llamada, se llama Allen, Allen Walker.

* * *

Que tal? Extraño? Confuso?, a mi también me confundió mientras lo escribía, pero es que fue la mejor forma que encontré para explicar las situaciones, por cierto una pregunta, voy demasiado lento con la trama?

Bueno a lo que íbamos, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta l información del nuevo protagonista:

_Nombre: Robin_

_Edad: la misma que Allen, al menos en mi fic, nacieron el mismo día._

_Nacionalidad: Indu, de padres ingleses. (En el Fic)_

_Creadora: Katsura Hoshino._

_Primera y única aparición: oneshot, capitulo piloto D Gray Man._

_Titulo del Manga: "Zone"_

Para aquellos que ya vieron el Manga en cuestión, sabrán a quien me refiero, como la referencia lo dice, es el capitulo piloto de D Gray Man, cuando finalmente me conseguí este manga no pude evitar sacarlo a relucir en mi historia, es que es casi idéntico ha Allen, para los que ya lo vieron ahora entenderán el por que de la mascara, y para los que no y desean darse una idea, pues podría hacerles llegar el manga, solo díganmelo, y se los paso. Aunque aconsejo que lo busquen ya que así sabrán mas detalladamente la descripción del personaje y como desenvolverá en mi trama.

Bueno me retiro, espero no haberlos confundido, y no se preocupen que la reunión de los custro esta cerca, por lo pronto los primeros serán Allen y Lavi, y pienso que muy pronto Kandda y Lenalee por su parte, no se, ya veré.

Me despido, hasta la próxima, que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche, nos vemos.

_**Atte. Ariane de Virgo.**_


	6. Las congeladas arenas del tiempo

Hi, es un placer para mi saludarles nuevamente. si, lo se, no tengo palabras para poder disculparme con ustede, lo admito, hubo en algun momento, dentro de mis pensamientos, rondo la idea de abandonar este fic, pero yo simplemente no pude, y lamento mucho haberlo pensado tan siquiera.

Se tambien que probablemente e hecho esperar a muchos y otros quizas ya abandonaron la causa de mifc, y con ellos quiero disculparme, desde lo profundo de mi corazon, en verdad en un inicio nunca fue mi intencion de abandonar por tanto tiempo este proyecto, y no tengo palabras para pedir disculpas.

Me encantaria simplemente venir y decir que he vuelto, pero eso estaria muy mal de mi parte, no dare explicaciones de mi ausencia, por que simplemente no tiene caso darlas, es quitarles mucho e su valioso tiempo, por lo que simplemente dire: "Mil disculpas, en verdad lo siento muchisimo, no fue mi intencion simplemente un dia le siguio al otro y cuando me di cuenta ya habian pasado meses, y me disculpo por ello... sin embargo, estoy aqui, de nuevo, no prometo actualizar una vez por semana ya que aun tengo que actualizar otras historias, pero prometo seguir, y seguir, y seguir, hasta algun dia poder terminar la historia, es mi promesa para ustedes"

Por lo que no le restare mas tiempo, y los dejare con la continuacion de mi fic, el sexto sueño.

**Renuncia:** D Gray Man, ni ningun personajes utilizado dentro de esta historia me pertenece, simplemente los he pedido prestados por el momento.

* * *

Sexto Sueño

Las congeladas arenas del tiempo…

Canadá, Norte América.

Columbia Británica, Victoria

Victoria's Central Hospital B.C

Noviembre 5, 2009, 11:45 AM

-nee, Lavi- llamo una infantil voz a un chico pelirrojo frente a él, quien se inclinaba sobre el barandal de la entrada- irán a tardar mucho?- pregunto

Por su parte, el pelirrojo, le miro con su único ojo visible y sonrió mientras saltaba hasta quedar a su lado- Es probable, Allen- hablo, eso distrajo al niño de su actual ocupación, es decir observar las nubes sobre él.- deberíamos ir a otro lado?- le pregunto mientras le sonreía.

Allen, regreso su mirada a las nubes y suspiro, se suponía que hoy saldría los dos con sus respectivos padres, sin embargo a ultima hora, tanto los padres de Lavi como su madre se vieron obligados a prestar sus servicios, ya que había ocurrido una emergencia que necesitaba de ambos cirujanos (Padres de Lavi) y de la organización de parte del jefe de residentes (su madre), por lo que ambos, a pesar de ser unos niños, comprendían que el trabajo de ellos era mas importante que salir a almorzar.

-creo que es lo mejor- respondió a la pregunta de su amigo- no creo que terminen pronto, y no ganamos nada con quedarnos aquí, no me apetece estar en la recepción- guardo silencio un momento antes de agregar- además ya tengo hambre.

Lavi por su parte sonrió y asintió ante las palabras del más pequeño, y es que si hay algo que a Lavi le impresionaba de su pequeño amigo, era la madurez y vivacidad que demostraba a su corta edad, y es que de ambos, a pesar de lo que las apariencias dijeran, podía reconocer con orgullo, que él era el mas infantil de los dos.

-muy bien, supongo que lo mejor es que caminemos por el centro dela ciudad, comamos algo y si nos aburrimos los esperamos en casa, no crees?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, mientras caminaba en dirección a la recepción del hospital, y Allen con una gran sonrisa asintió y pronto le dio alcance, después de todo tenían que dejarle el mensaje a sus padres, sino, se preocuparían mucho.

Y es que la mayor parte del personal que laboraba en aquel hospital, conocía muy bien a los dos pequeños, los cuales sabían que desde el día en que los doctores los habían presentado hace poco mas de cuatro años, ambos habían congeniado casi de inmediato, y desde entonces eran muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos, los conocían tan bien, que ya no les era extraño, a nadie, verlos recorrer los pasillos de aquel hospital, ya sea en busca de sus padres, o visitando algún paciente con quien hubiesen hecho amistad. Y al contrario de lo que muchos pensaran, eso no molestaba a nadie, es mas muchos pacientes que no recibían visitas o estaban deprimidos, se alegraban mucho cuando ambos pequeños les dedicaran tiempo. Hasta el director del hospital les tenia mucho aprecio, sus padres eran excelentes médicos, y cuando ellos no podían atenderlos, era el quien los entretenía, solía decir que era como tener a sus nietos cerca de él; y a los chicos tampoco parecía molestarles el hecho de llamarlo abuelo. Después de todo la mayor parte de la vida de ambos se había desarrollado dentro de los pasillos de aquel hospital.

Y claro, ambos también disfrutaban del ambiente que ahí se respiraba, era como tener una gran familia, solo que compuesta por muchas personas, por lo cual no sentían nada extraño acercarse a la recepción para dejarles un mensaje a sus padres.

-Lavi, Allen- sonrió alegre la joven sentada detrás de aquel escritorio- es bueno verlos por estos lados- saludo.

-hi, Chris- saludo sonriente Lavi- es bueno verte bien.

-Buenos días Chris- saludo Allen.- como esta?

-muy bien gracias por preguntar- respondió la chica- y bueno, a que debo el honor?- pregunto burlona- supongo que será algún mensaje para la Dra. Walker y los Drs. Maxwell?- pregunto divertida.

Ambos chicos respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo que saco otra sonrisa de la joven, la cual sin mucha prisa, tomo el block de notas cercano a ella y se lo dio a los pequeños, lo habían hecho ya tantas veces que no hubo necesidad de que ella les dijera algo; espero hasta que ambos habían terminado de escribir el mensaje y luego recibió de regreso el block y el bolígrafo, le dio un rápido vistazo al mensaje y luego devolvió la mirada a los pequeños.

-ok, recibido, se los hare llegar tan pronto pueda- contesto, ambos chicos le agradecieron con una sonrisa y se despidieron de ella, claro no sin antes ella les advirtiera- tengan mucho cuidado, con el reciente accidente no sabemos como esta el trafico en el centro de la ciudad, si llegase a pasar algo o necesitasen de algo recuerden que siempre pueden llamar, y Lavi, no apagues tu celular, la Dra. Anderson se preocupa mucho cuando no respondes.

-Ok- fue la respuesta que obtuvo del pelirrojo cuando ya se alejaban en dirección a la salida.

-y no hablen con extraños- les recordó antes de que ellos salieran por las puertas principales, una vez que les vio salir, volvió a su trabajo, no podían culparla por preocuparse, es verdad que aun era muy joven como para comprender la situación de una madre con sus hijos, pero si podía comprender el papel de hermana mayor, ella lo era en su familia, y esos dos chicos, le recordaban a sus hermanitos, que a pesar de que los de ella eran ya unos adolecentes, no podía dejar de pensar en dos niños, y los que cavaban de salir por aquella puerta se los recordaban mucho, por lo que la ansiedad de su bienestar era mucha. Y mas después de saber el pasado de ambos chiquillos, no quería tener que verlos dentro de aquel hospital como pacientes y no visitantes, eso le rompería el corazón a todos los que trabajaban ahí, y los conocían. Los encomendó una vez más al Creador antes de volver a su rutina, tenia una ansiedad leve que no le daba muy buena espina.

~~~~DGM~~~~ *~~~~DGM~~~~*~~~~DGM~~~~

A las fueras del hospital, ya hacia estacionado un auto negro con sus vidrios y ventanas oscurecidas hasta el grado de no poder ver nada de lo que se encontraba en el interior de las mismas. Dentro dos personas, de traje negro y gafas oscuras, observaban el movimiento de la entrada principal. Veían entrar y salir a las personas de aquel hospital sin embargo, parecían buscar a alguien en particular, su atención se vio centrada justo en el momento en que dos chicos salían del interior y caminaban distraídos mientras hablaban entre ellos.

-Alfa 1: contacto visual confirmado, sin embargo no esta solo, otro chico de mayor edad que él le acompaña- hablo por un intercomunicador uno de aquellos hombres.

Al otro lado de la línea de comunicación se hizo un breve silencio, seguido por una fina interferencia- ""Roger" Alfa 1, mantenga vigilado al objetivo, no lo pierdan de vista, pero tampoco se dejen ver.

-entendido, seguiremos al objetivo, que Alfa 2 confirme la identidad del otro chico- hablo mientras aquel vehículo comenzaba a moverse nuevamente.

-"Roger" Alfa 2 trabaja en ello, si hay alguna noticia, se las comunicaremos- concluyo la otra voz.

~~~~DGM~~~~ *~~~~DGM~~~~*~~~~DGM~~~~

Por su parte ajenos a la atención que habían llamado, dos niños caminaban despreocupados por las aceras de aquellas calles, para ser un di como cualquier otro, las calles estaban bastante desoladas, no es que les extrañara, pero siendo cercana la hora del almuerzo, pues muchas personas deberían estar fuera de los negocios en dirección, o bien a un restaurante o rumbo a casa. Y eso no había pasado desapercibido a la vista de Lavi; no es que fuera paranoico, ni nada por el estilo, pero últimamente había evitado los lugares muy desolados, más cuando estaba en compañía de su pequeño amigo; desde hace unos meses para acá, había desarrollado un extraño sentido de sobreprotección por el menor, y en esta ocasión no era la excepción.

-nee Allen, quizás deberíamos regresar- llamo al menor y a pesar de haberlo hecho en un tono natural, su vista no dejaba de estar al pendiente de los alrededores.

-mmm?- eso detuvo ha Allen, el cual lo miro un poco extrañado con sus grandes ojos azul grisáceos- por que lo dices?- pregunto.

Lavi por su parte no respondió, su atención ya hacia centrada en un peculiar automóvil e color negro que al parecer no había dejado de seguirles desde que abandonaron el hospital, ya que recordaba perfectamente haberlo visto estacionado a las afueras de dicho edificio, y claro que a pesar de haberlo visto tan solo por un segundo, la increíble cualidad de memorizar todo con un leve vistazo, había memorizado la identificación del automóvil y ahora teniéndolo casi enfrente había reconocido el mismo numero grabado en la placa.

No quería alarmar a su pequeño compañero, sin embargo tampoco podía esconderle del todo la situación, ya que, si tenia razón en sus sospechas y los estaban siguiendo, poco podría hacer, el un niño de doce años en contra de quien los estuviese observando, si aquellas personas decidían hacer algo en contra de ellos, ni él ni mucho menos Allen podrían escapar; debía pensar en una forma de regresar, ya que su casa no seria un lugar seguro si solo eran ellos dos.

-no es por nada en particular, solo que olvide tomar dinero del bolso de mama- si, sabia que mentía tan bien como jugaba a las cartas en contra de Allen, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Aun con su atención dirigida al automóvil y con la constante alarma de preocupación disparada por todo su cuerpo, se obligo a sonreír, Allen no debía enterarse.- así que regresemos, no Allen?

-por mi ningún problema, Lavi, y creo que de paso, lo mejor será comer en la cafetería, las calles están muy solas como para que paseemos- Allen no era nada tonto, se había percatado de la extraña actitud y nerviosismo de Lavi, y si el e comportaba así, tan fuera de su persona, algo no andaba tan bien como creía.

Lavi se alegro de que el chico propusiera comer en la cafetería del hospital, no lo demostró, pero por dentro suspiro aliviado. Ambos dieron vuelta sobre sus pasos y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hospital, y como Lavi lo había sospechado, el auto comenzó a moverse de nuevo, lo perdió de vista en durante una cuadra y a pesar de querer creer que todo habia sido su imaginación, se vio desilusionado cuando lo vio reaparecer después de haber dado la vuelta, y ahora para su mal gusto, estaba frente a ellos y no atrás como en un inicio.

Lavi frunció el seño, esto no estaba saliendo tan bien como deseaba, por un momento se vio tentado a tomar su celular y marcar a cualquier numero que estuviese en el discado rápido; sin embargo descarto la idea cuando recordó que, eso muy probablemente no serviría de nada si ellos no encontraban primero un lugar donde estuviesen a salvo.

Sin embargo esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Allen estrecho mas el agarre de su mano y con su otra mano lo tomo fuertemente de la manga de su chaqueta a la altura del brazo, Lavi, preocupado lo observo por un momento, y luego fijo su mirada en dirección a donde la desviaba su pequeño amigo.

Con terror Lavi pudo ver como dos hombres vestidos de negro bajaban del automóvil y caminaban en dirección a ellos, Lavi, pronto comenzó a buscar una posible ruta de escape, mientras podía sentir que Allen se asustaba cada vez mas por la situación. Sin pensarlo mucho tomo a Allen y con un solo movimiento lo coloco tras de él, en un intento, de protegerlo de cualquier peligro, mientras lo hacia retrocedía paso a paso, lo mas lento posible, para no alertar al enemigo de su posible huida; y con su mirada de reojo observaba rutas de escape, no habia nada cercano, o al menos nada que le sirviera, no había gente ni casas cercanas donde pudieran correr en busca de ayuda. Y aquellos hombres se acercaban más y más.

Fue repentinamente la voz de uno de aquellos hombres lo que finalmente termino de romper sus nervios, sabia que debía mantener la mente fría y calmada, pero la situación le superaba en mucho.

-_ragazzi (1)_- los llamo, Lavi sabia que era italiano, pero sus nervios impedían que coordinara bien sus ideas para traducirlo.- _vogliamo parlare con voi due(2)_

-Lavi- escucho a Allen casi en un susurro y con temor llamarle desde atrás de él.

-Allen, escúchame con cuidado; cuando te diga corre, corres, de acuerdo? No mires hacia atrás, no te detengas, corre hasta donde veas gente, y una vez ahí pide ayuda al primer adulto que veas, no te preocupes por mi, iré detrás de ti, ok?

-Lavi- la voz de Allen sonaba más cortada que la primera vez- tengo miedo- le firmo casi sollozando.

-estaremos bien- hablo, mas para tranquilizarlo que creyéndolo, la verdad, no sabia si de esta saldrían ambos bien librados.

-_Non abbiate paura si desidera solo una parola con voi(3)_- escucho Lavi hablar el otro hombre.

-_i nostri genitori ci hanno detto non si dovrebbe parlare con nessuno(4)- _finalmente Lavi pudo armar una oracion coherente y sin titubear en aquel idioma- _quindi se ti scusi noi siamo in attesa di loro nella strada accanto(5)-_ concluyo tomando mas fuerte la mano de Allen. Sabia que mentia, pero ellos no tenian que saber que sus padres estaban mas lejos dentro de un hospital laborando, verdad?

Aquellos hombres parecieron sorprendidos cuando le escucharon hablar en italiano; ambos se miraron entre si, e intercambiaron algunas palabras en aquel idioma.

-_Alpha 2 è stato giusto, è incredibile che i due sono insieme(6)-_

-_Secondo__ i __dati__, si __adatta__perfettamente__ al __profilo__, __questo__ragazzo__deve__essere__l'apprendista__ "Bookman"Lavi__ (7)__-_ en el momento en que escucho su nombre junto aquella palabra, le asusto mucho, pues no esperaba que lo supieran y menos un aquella palabra que tan familiar se le hacia, ya que era la misma palabra que escuchaba a menudo en "aquel" sueño.

-_poi__l'altro__figlio__dovrebbe__essere__chiamato__ "__giullare__ di Dio", "__il__distruttore__ del tempo" Allen Walker__ (8)__- _esa declaración le asusto mas, había alcanzado a comprender y traducir unas cuantas palabras y juntas no sonaban tan bien como el quería, por lo que centro su atención en encontrar una abertura que le permitiera a Allen escapar cuanto antes.

-_L'organizzazione è soddisfatto confermare in contatto con loro, ci rimane solo di aspettare gli ordini di svolgere "La Santa Sede"(9)-_ ok debia reconocerlo, si esos hombre buscaban asustarlo, lo habian logrado, ahora sabia que ellos tenian la intencion de llevarselos a sabra Dios donde

-_Guardia le tue parole, il ragazzo capisce, noi non avvertirli, potevano fuggire di nuovo e perdono la loro posizione(10)- _Escapar? Claro que querían escapar, pero no entendía lo otro referente al "de nuevo" según lo que comprendía, los estaban buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente Lavi busco un lugar para escapar, y finalmente sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, ya que no muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de cuatro personas caminaban en dirección hacia el, podría ser su única oportunidad para escapar sin pensarlo mucho tomo mas fuerte la mano de Allen, y sin siquiera darle tiempo a los dos hombres a reaccionar, grito- Corre Allen!-

En cuestión de segundos Allen corría velozmente siendo arrastrado por él pelirojo, sintiendo a cada paso como el agarre por parte del otro se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, pudo escuchar a los otros hombres gritarles en una lengua extranjera, y pronto comenzaron a perseguirles también, y a pesar de que tenia miedo y estaba realmente asustado de lo que podría llegar a pasarle a Lavi e incluso a él si los atrapaban, no permitió que las lagrimas resbalaran de sus grisáceos ojos, con un esfuerzo, mayor al que creía, limpio las cristalinas gotas con la manga de su chaqueta y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron, intentando quedar a la altura de su amigo, sin embargo no era fácil hacerlo.

-corre Allen- anima Lavi delante de él, en verdad deseaba con todo él corazón poder ser una distracción para su pequeño amigo, pero si el dejaba de tirar del mas pequeño y le decía que corriera, cavia siempre la posibilidad de que, o el chico no le obedecía y los capturaban a ambos (por que él lo sabia, no podría enfrentar a dos adultos él solo) o Allen corría, y el no podía darle mas de dos segundos de ventaja, y terminaban de todas formas capturados ambos, ninguna de ambas situaciones le favorecía, por eso había optado por huir ambos, al menos así tenían una oportunidad al permanecer juntos.

Además, él también podía escuchar tras de ellos como les perseguían, si tan solo pudieran llegar con aquel grupo de gente, si tan solo pudiera facilitarle él escape entonces, todo estaría bien, ellos lograrían llegar a salvo con sus padres, si tan solo… Solo, tan solo unos metros mas, unos metros mas para su salvación, si tan solo pudiera gritarles, para que pudieran verlos y ayudarles, pero su aliento no alcanzaba para correr y gritar. A pesar de ser un joven saludable, aun debía soportar las repercusiones de su accidente cuando niño, y eso lo sufría su cuerpo completo, pero que mas podía hacer? Correr era lo único que le quedaba, correr era su única opción, aun si eso significaba que recayera con toda seguridad.

-_Attendere_!(11)- aquella voz se escuchaba mas cerca de lo que a ellos les gustase; se aproximaban demasiado rápido, y era lógico, después de todo, ellos eran unos niños en contra de adultos, sin embargo ellos también estaban cerca de alcanzar su objetivo, aquel grupo d personas estaban mas cerca, o al menos eso creyó Lavi, pues de un momento a otro no pudo hacer mas que frenar su huida, pues Allen había dejado de correr, desesperado volvió su vista al pequeño para ver que le detuvo, pero aquella expresión de preocupación y apuro, paso pronto a una de espanto y horror al mirar fijamente a su pequeño amigo sostenerse fuertemente el izquierdo de su rostro con una de sus pequeñas manitas, pero fue mayor su espanto al ver un delgado hilo de sangre escurrir por entre la juntura de sus pequeños deditos, fue en ese momento que la prioridad del pelirrojo cambio de la huida a la atención de la posible herida del chiquillo.

-Allen?- hablo con la voz entrecortada y muy agitada- Allen?- volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con un tono mayor de preocupación y angustia- que pasa Allen?- llamo una tercera vez.

-Duele- fue todo lo que contesto Allen- duele mucho Lavi- respondió entre sollozos y lagrimas, mientras se aferraba mas al chico pelirrojo, Lavi por su parte con el corazón en su pecho a punto de salirse, busco pronto el pañuelo en su bolsillo y retiro poco a poco la mano del pequeño.

-Venga Allen- hablo un poco más calmado, reunió todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo pues el también estaba muy angustiado.- déjame ver, por favor- pidió intentando sonreír, en un vano esfuerzo de calmar al mas pequeño. Allen le permitió retirar la mano para que el mayor viera el daño, y fue la cara de sorpresa y terror que vio en Lavi, lo que le asusto más, sin embargo fue el rápido movimiento de Lavi colocando el pañuelo sobre el daño, sujetándolo de forma en que podía ejercer mayor presión sobre dicho daño, luego lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue los brazos de Lavi rodearle de forma protectora y decirle continuamente que todo estaría bien.

Lavi retiro la pequeña mano de Allen de su rostro, quería ver que tan grave era la herida y como sucedió, sin embargo lo principal era parar la hemorragia de su amigo, debía hacerlo pronto; sin embargo su sorpresa y terror aumentaron cuando se dio cuenta que no existía ninguna herida; en su lugar, aquella marca de nacimiento, casi imperceptible, que había tenido desde antes de conocerlo, ahora se había marcado mas en su pálido rostro, y tomaba a cada segundo un matiz mas rojizo; sin embargo no era eso lo que sangraba, no, era el ojo en si, el cual había tomado un aspecto extraño era por completo de color negro, no podía distinguir las cristalinas pupilas grises del chico, en cambio todo su globo ocular era de un profundo y oscuro negro, que lo hacia inquietarse, sin embargo contemplo por un segundo lo que en verdad ocurría, su ojo en si no sangraba; mas bien debería decir que Allen derramaba lagrimas de sangre que surcaban todo su contorno izquierdo del rostro. Si, le sorprendió, debía reconocerlo, pero pronto cayo en cuenta que debía evitar que él mas pequeño lo descubriese, seria un shock peor que de suponer una herida, por lo que se apresuro a cubrirlo con el pañuelo y a envolver al chiquillo entre sus brazos, no sabia que mas hacer, no sabia como actuar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sujetarlo como su madre solía hacerlo con el cuando recaía o se sentía mal; sostenerlo y decirle en voz baja- Tranquilo Allen, todo va ha estar bien, ya veras todo va ha estar bien- Si, era probable que ni el mismo lo creyera, después de todo, no había olvidado que le perseguían, pero en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era calmarlo y quedarse a su lado.

-oi, estas bien?- escucho alguien hablarle, con temor miro en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, y no le costo mucho definir que la voz provenía de una dirección opuesta la de donde ellos venían corriendo, aquellos hombre habían dejado de correr, pero seguían caminando en dirección a ellos, sin embargo aquel hombre que le había hablado recientemente estaba mas próximo a él, tal vez, en verdad todo saldría bien, tal vez.

La sensación de alivio y de seguridad no duro mucho tiempo en el pequeño Lavi, pues al parecer el dolor en Allen se hizo mas agudo, a tal grado de hacerlo gritar y retorcerse entre sus brazos, Lavi, con terror intentaba calmarlo sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la situación le superaba y el lo sabia, eso era lo que mas le dolía, podía sentir sus propias lagrimas surcarle el rostro ahora. El hombre que les había hablado se aproximaba por un lado, pero los otros dos hombre también habían empezado a correr en dirección a ellos; fue mayor su espanto cuando vio que ambos hombres sacaban lo que parecían ser armas, y corrían apuntando en dirección a ellos…

Sin embargo el ruido tras de ellos le altero he hizo girar por completo su rostro, y fue su sorpresa y angustia al ver como aquella persona que antes les había dirigido la palabra, se retorcía y convulsionaba frente a ellos, con espanto pudo observar como la piel de aquel sujeto se hacia trizas y en el rostro del mismo un pentagrama negro e invertido aparecía mientras el resto del cuerpo se deformaba y tomaba la imagen de un monstruo; las personas que acompañaban a aquel sujeto y se habían quedado mas atrás, gritaron y huyeron dejándolo a él y a su amigo solos, a la merced de aquella criatura. En verdad eso era una amenaza mayor a la de un posible secuestro.

~~~~DGM~~~~

-_Attendere_!- esos niños habían iniciado la huida, corrían ms rápido de lo que esperaban; a este ritmo tendrían que retirarse, no esperaban que aquel grupo de personas estuviera en aquel lugar, después de todo Alpha 3 y Alpha 4 habían cerrado el paso, o al menos eso creían, y ahora que se aproximaban hasta su localización, el plan podría fallar si hacían un movimiento que llamara demasiado la atención.

-Alpha 3, Alpha 4, que paso con el cercado de la zona?- pregunto por uno de los intercomunicadores.

-Alpha 1, la zona esta aislada- confirmo la central.

-no lo esta, hay civiles en esta zona, y se acercan a los objetivos.- hablo de nuevo.

-Negativo- se escucho otra voz en respuesta- la zona esta aislada, ningún civil esta dentro del perímetro. Sin embargo no pudo responder aquel comentario ya que su atención cayo en el repentino cese de la huida de ambos chicos.

-Se han detenido- comunico- uno de los civiles esta por hacer contacto, parece que algo ha sucedido con el objetivo 1- hablo.

-no deben ser visto, Alpha 1 debe retirarse, debemos mantener los perfiles bajos, esperaremos nuevas ordenes, aborten el contacto con los objetivos.

-afirmativo, abortando contacto, Alpha 1 en retirada- hablo, sin embargo fueron los sollozos y el grito de dolor proveniente del pequeño Allen lo que les hizo detenerse, fue justo en ese momento, por un segundo casi imperceptible, que aquel hombre pudo ver la marca en el rostro del pequeño y de inmediato supo que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-_Dannazione!(12)- _grito- no son civiles, son Akumas, el chico reacciono a su presencia- comunico mientras sacaba el arma en su posesión- van por los chicos!- grito desesperado.- necesitamos refuerzos, no podemos perderlos ahora.

-Alpha 2, Alpha 4, apoyen a Alpha 1, la prioridad es sacar a los objetivos del lugar, no deben salir lastimados- se escucho.

-_Capito!(13)-_ se escucho una doble afirmación.

-_giú ragazzo(14)_- grito al chico de cabellos rojos frente a él debía detener el avance del "Akuma" antes de que entrara en contacto con esos chicos.

~~~~~~DGM~~~~~~

Por que? Por que sucedía esto?, esas eran las preguntas que cruzaron por su mente justo en el momento en que vio aquel hombre correr en su dirección listo para dispararle, no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, ni por que, pero el tan solo quería ponerse a salvo junto a Allen, acaso todo terminaría así?

-_Giú ragazzo_- escucho a uno de aquellos hombres gritarle, acaso le estaba advirtiendo? No, Lavi, no es momento para pensar en ello, sin pensarlo, ni permitir que se lo dijeran dos veces, Lavi se agazapo en el suelo cubriendo todo lo posible con su cuerpo al pequeño Allen y espero, espero a que todo terminara -"al menos de esta forma ninguno de los dos tendrá que mirar"- pensó con dolor y una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo lo que siguió después Lavi no se lo esperaba.

-_Angelo__fuori__ di __qui__(15)-_ pudo escuchar mientras sentía ser alzado por otro par de brazos y ser casi arrastrado de aquel lugar, y fue mayor su terror al escuchar un sin numero de disparos tras de él, se aferro mas al cuerpo extraño que lo cubría, aun así el mismo cubría a Allen con su propio cuerpo, no lo soltaba pero caminaba tan rápido como aquellos hombres le empujaban, no sabia a donde le llevaban, no sabia si después de todo saldrían con vida de esto, pero a el por el momento solo le importaba salir de ahí.

Miro hacia atrás, al lugar donde segundos antes se encontraban, y por un momento, solo por un momento, su mente y recuerdos le llevaron a otro lugar, a otra época, un lugar donde él conocía el mal de aquella amenaza, el sabia lo que era, y como derrotarlas. Una época aun borrosa en sus recuerdos, memorias que le llenaban de nostalgia y felicidad, una época donde la humanidad se vio amenazada por estos seres que hoy aparecían frente a él… de nuevo. Sin embargo fue por solo un momento, un sutil rastro de luz en memorias que no sabia que guardaba en su interior, sin embargo fue el tiempo necesario para que, de alguna manera el…- Akuma- fue la única palabra que salio de su boca, justo antes de ser introducido rápidamente a la parte trasera de un automóvil.

~~~~~~DGM~~~~~~* ~~~~~~DGM~~~~~~ *~~~~~~DGM~~~~~~

Hola de nuevo, ok, hasta aqui este cap, ahora me dispongo a poner la traduccion de las f4rases que estan en Italiano.

(1)_ ragazzi:_ Chico, Niño

(2)_ vogliamo parlare con voi due: _queremos hablar con ustedes dos

(3)_ Non abbiate paura si desidera solo una parola con voi:_ no tengan miedo, solo queremos hablar con ustedes

(4)_ i nostri genitori ci hanno detto non si dovrebbe parlare con nessuno:_ nuestros padres nos dijeron que no debemos hablar con ningun extraño.

(5) _quindi se ti scusi noi siamo in attesa di loro nella strada accanto:_ asi que si nos disculpan ellos estan esperandonos en la siguiente calle.

(6)_ Alpha 2 è stato giusto, è incredibile che i due sono insieme:_ Alpha 2 estaba en lo cierto, es increible que ambos esten juntos.

(7)_ Secondo__ i __dati__, si __adatta__perfettamente__ al __profilo__, __questo__ragazzo__deve__essere__l'apprendista__ "Bookman"Lavi:_ Según los datos, encaja con el perfil, este chico debe ser el aprendiz de "Bookman" Lavi.

(8)_ poi l'altro figlio dovrebbe essere chiamato "giullare di Dio", "il distruttore del tempo" Allen Walker:_ entonces el otro chico debe ser "el bufón de Dios", "El destructor del tiempo" Allen Walker

(9)_ L'organizzazione è soddisfatto confermare in contatto con loro, ci rimane solo di aspettare gli ordini di svolgere "La Santa Sede":_ La organizacion se complacera en saber que confirmamos el contacto, solo resta esperar las ordenes de "La Santa Sede" para proceder.

(10)_ Guardia le tue parole, il ragazzo capisce, noi non avvertirli, potevano fuggire di nuovo e perdono la loro posizione:_ Cuida tus palabras, el chico nos entiende, no lo alertes, podrian escapar de nuevo y perder su rastro.

(11)_ Attendere:_ Detenganse

(12)_ Attendere: _Maldicion

(13)_ Capito: _Entendido

(14)_giú__ragazzo__: _abajo chico

(15)_Angelo__fuori__ di __qui__:_ Ángelo, sácalos de aquí.

* * *

Que tal? de seguro ya perdi un poco el tirmo del fic, y ya no soy tan buena como antes, eso es cruel, en vez de mejorar empeore, je je, supongo que es mi culpa por descuidarlo tanto tiempo.

Como podran ver, e utilizado ciertas frases en Italiano, la razon? sencilla; es que trabajaremos muy de serca con "La Santa Sede" y pues me parecio lo mas corrercto utilizar este idioma.

En fin de nuevo mis disculpas, se que debo tenerlos cansados con tanto lo siento, pero es que realmente me siento mal T.T; pero igual eso no significa que no me sienta tambien agradecida con ustedes, en especial con:

Mireya Humbolt san, KuroHana Lena san, Arriam san, Yami Rosenkreuz san, Kyurengo san; les agradesco tanto sus comentarios en el cap anterior, a y por cierto, para las que lo comentaron, si estoy conciente de que Robin es una chica, sin embargo si lo e puesto como "chico" es por que le conivene a mi trama. Me disculpo si eso les ofende, si ese es el caso inyentae hacer lo posible para corregir mi error, y para los que un no han leido ese Manga lo pueden encontrar en ahi esta bajo el tiutlo de "Zone".

Nuevamente les agradesco su interes y para los que le interese el prox cap viene con Lenalee, Kamui y Kanda, y si, tambien Lavi y Allen, o al menos eso espero. Cuidense mucho y gracias de antemano por leer, nos vemos.

Atte. LelouchV'BXVII


End file.
